Lifes surprises
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Quinn and Santana have a history. They dated but because of Santana's ways, Quinn broke it off. Santana never really changed over time but when a new person enters her life, she's forced to and to this new information that comes with the new person in her life. G!P Santana. Quinntana.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm going to keep this short, if you've read any of my other stories, you know the pairing is normally a gradual thing. If you don't like it then don't read it. So I am stating right now that it might be a while before Santana and Quinn are an official couple. Also this story will be broken up into two parts and this is the beginning of part one. I know the summary isn't the best but i didn't want to give away too much, so that said I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Part I**

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Ow fuck. My head is killing me. I drunk way, way too much last night. I don't even remember too much of yesterday. I just know we went out and apparently got wasted. I take a deep breath and go to roll over on my back to relieve some of the pounding in my head but I stop once I feel a warm body pressing into my side. I sigh and move back over. I apparently didn't come home alone last night. Happy birthday to me. I smirk to myself and slide my hands under the pillow. I look over to the blonde next to me. Whoever she is, she's hot. I want to peak under the sheet to get a glimpse at what I can't remember but that feels a little pervy. I stretch and get out of the bed. I find my bra and boxers and get dressed as I walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I start the coffee maker and grab my phone from the kitchens island. A few missed calls and some texts asking where I am. I know Britt is probably worried so I decide to call her first. I grab a mug out of the cabinet and call Brittany.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey B." I say and I hear her sigh in relief.

"San, what happened to you last night?" She asks and I shrug even though she can't see it.

"I don't know."

"What? Where are you? Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine B, I'm at home."

"Good. Who else is there?" She asks.

"I don't know. Some girl. She's hot though. I'm gonna kick her out soon."

"Do it nicely." Brittany says in a warning tone and I roll my eyes.

"Sure B." I say then hear water running in the bathroom.

"I gotta go. She's up." I say.

"Okay. Are we still on for the movies later with Quinn?" She asks.

"Yeah I'll talk to you later." I say and she says goodbye then hangs up. I set my phone down on the island and go to the coffee pot. I pour myself a cup of black coffee when I hear footsteps behind me. I peak over my shoulder and see the blonde walking into my kitchen. I really wish I could remember her name. She gives me a soft smile and I notice the deep dimples in her cheek and her beautiful blue eyes. She's so hot I might actually have to take her out on a date.

"Hi." She says and I smirk.

"Hey. Want some coffee?" I offer and she nods her head.

"I have a killer headache...and nodding didn't help." She puts her hand on her head then sits at the kitchen table. I stifle a chuckle and look at her.

"Black?" I ask and she nods again and cringes. I pour her a cup and walk to the table sitting it in front of her as I sit across the table.

"So..." She says trying to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation.

"Did you have fun last night?" I ask.

"I honestly don't know but since I woke up in a sexy girls house, I'm guessing it wasn't all that bad." She says while giving me a flirty smile. I smirk and take a sip of my coffee.

"Well how about we do this again, just sober next time?" I say and she nods her head.

"I think I'd like that." She pulls her phone out of her purse and mutters under her breath.

"Shit. I'm late. I have to go but text me if you want to hang out." She says as she gets up and walks to the island and picks up my phone. She puts her number in then I get up and walk her to the door.

"Thanks for the coffee." She says and I nod as I open the door for her.

"No problem. I'll text you." I say. She smiles at me as she walks out and I watch her ass as she goes down the hall of my apartment building. Very fucking nice. I definitely have to text her and see how good she is in bed. I almost close the door but I feel something pushing back against the door. When I open the door, Quinn walks in and goes into my kitchen. I close the door and walk to my phone. I look at the new edition to my contacts and smirk to myself. Hanna. I'll be talking to her soon enough.

"What the hell is your problem?" Quinn says from her seat on my counter. I glance at her and put my phone down.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. She takes a banana from fruit bowl and starts to peel it.

"You shouldn't have disappeared yesterday. You had Britt worried sick." She says as she takes a bite.

"I talked to her earlier." I say and she nods.

"Good. You know she worries."

"Mhm but it doesn't explain why you're here. You were worried about me weren't you?" I say with a smirk.

"No. B called me yesterday and asked me to check on you this morning."

"Yeah sure." I say and she rolls her eyes and takes another bite of her banana.

"So who was the latest conquest?" She asks.

"Hanna apparently. Don't remember shit about her but she's hot enough for me to call and try to fuck again." Quinn shakes her head.

"I hope you used protection."

"I did. Even when I'm drunk out of my mind, I never forget that."

"When are you going to stop being such a whore? You're almost 30."

"Whoa, back up. I just turned 26. No where near 30." I say and she shrugs and crosses her legs.

"Whatever, you need to stop being a slut. You aren't tired of it yet?"

"I'm not a slut. I get what I need when I need it with no strings attached. It's a win – win and why do you care?" I ask.

"I don't. You need to grow up one day and take things seriously." I roll my eyes.

"I do take things seriously." I say and she scoffs.

"Seriously Santana? You're single, play video games all day, you have actual arcade games in your living room not to mention the lack of actual furniture. You have bean bags and one run down couch. You barely clean or cook. The last time you made a commitment was when you went to college and you're still immature and unreliable. The only thing you take seriously is your job and I'm shocked at that."

"Fuck you. I am not immature and very reliable." I say and she chuckles.

"You can't be serious? Your living room is a thirteen year old boy's dream room. You're ridiculously irresponsible. Remember when you were supposed to pick me up so we could go to the airport to go home and you over slept? Or when I need you to drive me to work and you just never showed up? Plus this place is a pigsty most of the time."

"I made a few fucking mistakes, that doesn't mean I can't be trusted and I do clean."

"You clean when hook ups come over! But only the special ones, you know, the ones you want to keep having sex with until they get smart and leave you alone." I glare at her then roll my eyes.

"You make me sound like a child." She raises a challenging eyebrow at me and shake her head with a sigh.

"You'll never grow up." She gets off the counter, pours herself a mug of coffee and goes to the refrigerator.

"I have grown up. Barely anything you've said was true. Especially the commitment thing."

"Oh really?" She says distractedly as she grabs the milk from my refrigerator. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I committed to you didn't I?" She sighs and closes the refrigerator.

"You committed to me for a year, two years ago." She says and I shrug.

"Still committed." She shakes her head and moves away from me.

"You're still as irresponsible now as you were then. You didn't even take us seriously."

"I was 24 when we broke up. I've changed." She chuckles humorlessly and goes to her cup of coffee. She pours in the milk and gets some sugar.

"You changed absolutely nothing. I wanted to commit to someone who could look past a week of their life. I wanted someone to build a future with." She stirs her coffee then takes a sip.

"I could have done long term Q." I say and she shakes her head.

"I can't commit to a child."

"So Tyler is the perfect man for you? Mature, responsible, reliable."

"Maybe he is, we haven't been together that long but time will tell." She says and I sigh and lean against my refrigerator.

"He's a fucking hipster douche. How are you attracted to that?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Just am. I have to go so I'll see you later for the movie." I nod and she walks towards the door. I stare at her ass and she turns around.

"Thanks for the coffee." I nod my head and she walks out. Ugh fuck.

Quinn and I dated for a year and in that year, I've never been happier. It started on New Years but surprisingly neither of us were drunk. We all went to Rachel's for a New Years Eve party I flirted with Quinn like I always do and I asked her for a kiss under the mistletoe because Rachel hadn't taken hers down yet but got rejected.

_I walk into Rachel's kitchen to grab another beer before the countdown starts. Another year has just flown by. This year has been a good year for me though. I slept with some pretty hot women, I'm almost done with school, no one's told me their pregnant with my kid. Definitely a good year. I been down and grab a beer from the refrigerator and when I stand back up I see Quinn leaning next to it. _

"_Want one?" I ask and she shakes her head and holds up a beer to show me she still has some left. I nod my head and close the refrigerator._

"_Ready for the new year?" I ask and she shrugs. _

"_It won't be any different then the last." I open my bottle of beer and throw the top in the trash. _

"_What makes you say that?" I ask._

"_It never is." She takes a swig of her beer and I glance at her lips as she moves the bottle from her lips._

"_It can. You can always try something different or do someone different." I say with a smirk. I move closer to her and she shakes her head with a smile on her face._

"_Are you ever going to stop trying?" She says and raise an eyebrow to her._

"_Do you really think I will?" She chuckles and shakes her head._

_I've kind of have been wanting to get with Quinn for the last couple months. Yeah she's hot but she's more than that. We connect and it might be because she's my best friend but it doesn't matter. I don't want to ruin our friendship but I doubt Quinn would really throw our friendship away because I like her._

"_I'm not going to sleep with you." She says and before I speak I hear everyone in the living room counting down. They're at eight._

"_Who said that's all I wanted?" I ask._

"_You're you. Of course that's all you want." She says and I shake my head. The counting has gotten to five now._

"_Not with you." I can tell she's trying to fight a smile. The countdown has reached three...two...one. I feel a pair of lips lightly pressing against mine. I feel Quinn take my bottom lip between hers and put her hand on the back of my neck. I put my hand on her waist and pull her into me. This kiss...it's making my whole tingle and my heart beat 100 times faster. Am I actually feeling light headed right now? I feel her trying to pull away but I follow, keeping the kiss intact. She chuckles and puts her hand on my chest._

"_Happy New Year." She says with a smile._

"_Happy New Year." I say and she bites her lip. I pull her close to me by her waist._

"_Let me take you out. On a date." She chews her lip slightly before nodding her head._

"_Okay yeah but one condition." _

"_What?"_

"_You date me and only me. No casually dating other females." _

"_I didn't plan on it." She smiles at me and I kiss her cheek._

Best fucking New Years ever. That marked the best year of my life but also the biggest heart break too.

_Quinn and I have been arguing for a week straight. She's still pissed I canceled our date night for an all nighter with Puck and Mike. I don't think it was a big deal but she still hasn't forgiven me completely. I'm playing a game when I hear my door open. I look to see Quinn and I press pause and walk to her._

"_Hey." I say and she gives me a small smile._

"_Hi. We need to talk." Fuck. That's never good._

"_Are you still pissed about the other night? Because I'll make it up to you. We can have a date night right now." I say and she shakes her head._

"_Do you see a future with us?" She asks. I look at her curiously but answer._

_"Yeah." _

"_And what does that entail?"_

"_Um...you and me. Girlfriends forever."_

"_Just girlfriends? No marriage? No kids?" I shake my head._

"_Why mess up a good thing with kids?" She shakes her head._

"_Moving in together?" I shrug._

"_I guess we could if you want to."_

"_But do you want to?" She asks as she rests a hand on her hip._

"_I like having my own place and space."_

"_Santana we've been together a year and you don't see us changing?"_

"_No. I like us the way we are." She scoffs and shakes her head._

"_Santana...I can't...I can't be in a relationship like this." My heart just dropped from my body. Is she...are we...over?_

"_You're dumping me?" I ask and she looks to the floor and nods._

"_I need someone who wants the same things I want. I want something serious and I...I can't I'm sorry." She says and wipes her eyes._

"_Quinn...we can have kids and get married. You can move in right now...just don't...don't do this." My voice cracks as my eyes fill with tears. I can't...she can't leave me. No._

"_I'm sorry." She says and then walks out of my apartment. I can't believe that just happened. She...we can't be over. I need her._

Worst day of my life. I still haven't gotten over that but it might be because I still plan to get Quinn back. She was perfect. She played games with me, watched zombie movies all day long, she even read all the harry potter books and watched all the movies with me so we could share opinions. She was perfect and the sex was amazing, easily the best I've ever had.

I regret not really trying to change in these past two years and now it hurts even more that she's dating a fucking golden boy. Tyler is a fucking pediatrician. He's in the peace corp and volunteers a hospitals on the weekends. How can I compete with that? Not to mention he has the fucking body of a god and he's fucking handsome. If I were to be honest with myself, Quinn deserves him. He treats her right and he's a good guy but I wish I was in his shoes. They've been together almost five months and...I just hope it ends because if it doesn't...I don't really know if I can stay friends with Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I want to thank everyone for the feedback on the first chapter. I'm glad you guys are interested and you liked it so now here's the second chapter so let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

I tap my foot impatiently and sigh heavily as I sit across from Brittany and Rachel. Santana is almost 45 fucking minutes late. We were all supposed to meet for lunch today and Brittany is insisting on not ordering until she gets here. Fuck that. I'm hungry and when the waiter comes back, I'm ordering.

"How do you put up with her? This is why I don't invite her anywhere. She's a fucking flake so she probably won't come at all. She probably was on her way and got her dick stuck in something like some random sluts vagina." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"She'll be here. Just calm down." Brittany says as she puts her phone to her ear. This is bullshit.

"Quinn is right. How you tolerate Santana is a mystery to me as well." Rachel adds.

"She's always been like this." Brittany says in Santana's defense.

"That's not an excuse Brittany. When adults say they're going to do something or be somewhere at a certain time, they are and if they're running late they let someone know." I say and Rachel nods in agreement.

"San, where are you?" Britt says into the phone.

"Oh, well hurry. Quinn is getting mad again. Okay bye." She sits her phone down on the table.

"She said she was having car trouble."

"So she couldn't have taken a cab? The subway? Or fucking called 45 fucking minutes ago?!" I say frustrated and Rachel puts a hand on my shoulder.

Santana pisses me off so much. How did I put up with that for a year? Oh right, _love_. Well fuck that. All I did was get my heart broken. I don't know why I expected her to change or even try. She'll never grow up, ever and it's sad. It's just ridiculous and the most pathetic part about all of this? I still fucking love her. What Santana and I had was something I've always wanted but her being her, it just couldn't last. You would think that after being broken up for two years and being in a relationship, my feelings would be long gone but my heart has always been an idiot.

I have no future with Santana. She's a child in a womans body. She doesn't even want the things I want from a relationship. All she wants is sex and someone to clean up after her, cook for her, wake her up in the mornings, do her laundry and the list goes on and on. I'm not her fucking mother and I won't play mom to her. She's a grown ass woman and she needs to start taking responsibility for things.

"I don't believe she had car trouble." Rachel says.

"Yeah. That car trouble shit is her favorite excuse to everything. There's nothing wrong with her car or she would be going ballistic. She loves her car and it's the only thing she takes care of."

"You guys shouldn't be so hard on her. She tries." I shake my head at Brittany. She's so naïve. She tries to protect Santana no matter what. If Brittany, a cop, some random man and Santana were on a street and Santana killed him, she would tell a judge she didn't do it. She'd say she had a reason because to her, Santana always has a reason. I admire her loyalty but some people just don't deserve it. The waiter comes back and Rachel and I order. Britt still wants to wait for Santana so she just gets another water. Ten minutes after the water leaves, Santana walks up to the table.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." She says as she sits to the right of me. I roll my eyes and take a sip of water as Rachel and Brittany tell her hello. She's hungover, I know it. The fact that she said hey and not some comment to Rachel first, she walked up to the table very sluggish and she has on sunglasses but only the really big dark ones she uses for hangovers. If she orders a Bloody Mary, I will really know.

"Where were you?" I ask and she turns her head towards me.

"Trying to start my car." She lies. Santana maintains her car very well and almost never has any problems besides a flat tire.

"You do realize I know you're lying. Just tell me the truth. Were you at some girls house?" I and she shakes her head and picks up a menu.

"Did you guys order yet?" She asks.

"Rachel and I did. Brittany wanted to wait for you." She smiles at Brittany.

"Thanks B." Brittany smiles back at her and I shake my head.

"Where's Cohen – Chang?" Santana asks.

"She had to go to work." Rachel says.

The waiter comes back with Rachel's and I's food then takes Brittany's and Santana's order. Santana did order a Bloody Mary so she is hung over. Some times I just don't understand why she lives the way she does. It was okay in high school because that's how most of us were. No commitment and partying every weekend. It was even tolerable in college but at some point you have to stop. You just have to. Santana only has a job because it's something she loves to do so she's never late. She's a journalist for a fairly big magazine. She makes a really good amount of money too.

Santana is beautiful and successful and anyone would be lucky to have her but she doesn't give anyone the chance. I wonder if she's really happy with the way she lives her life. I know sex isn't all she wants because I've known her my entire life. I think after our break up, she got worse. Before we were together, she slept around but not as often, she was too involved in her job. She's always had this fear of settling down and committing to someone though. She's just afraid of getting hurt. I thought that after us being together for so long, she would trust me enough to know I wouldn't hurt her but that wasn't the case.

I saw so many things that I wanted with Santana and she couldn't care less about it. All she wanted was a girlfriend. I don't want to be someone's girlfriend for the rest of my life and it killed me to end things with her but I had to do it for me. I wanted more and I deserved more. It took me a long time to try to start dating after our break up. I didn't go on another date until we'd been broken up a year and a half. I didn't want to date because I was giving her time to change. I was hoping she'd change and we'd get back together but that didn't happen.

I miss being with her sometimes. The stupid things we'd laugh at, her holding me until I'd fall asleep, or when she'd buy me the most random but handy things. I love how we connected and she could tell how I was feeling or what I was thinking by just looking at me. We had a good relationship but our differences are what drove me away.

When I started dating Tyler, I didn't expect it to last this long. He's a really sweet guy and a total catch but I don't see us lasting longer because I don't want to hurt him. I love him but I don't see myself falling in love with him and he deserves someone who can give him their all and right now I'm just not that person. Santana hates him but I'm sure it's only because I'm dating him. She hates anyone I date but I can't say the same. It doesn't bother me that Santana sleeps around because I know it's nothing but physical. If it were ever emotional...I don't know how I would react. I probably would be jealous but I would still be happy for her.

As we eat and talk I notice Santana texting. She keeps smirking and she seems really into her conversation. I want to know who she's texting but I know she probably won't tell me.

"Who do you keep texting?" Brittany asks. It's like she read my mind.

"No one, just a girl."

"And does this girl have a name?" Rachel asks.

"Hanna." Hanna? Isn't that the blonde I saw leaving her apartment...3 weeks ago? Why is she still talking to her?

"Is this a different Hanna?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No it's the same one." She says and eats some of her salad.

"Are you still working on having sex with her?" I ask.

"Yes and no. We've gone out a few times and she's actually a pretty cool chick."

"And you haven't slept with her yet?" Rachel asks.

"We have but we don't remember it. She wants to take it slow and I'm cool with that."

What the hell? Since when does Santana wait for anyone? Waiting is not a part of a hook up. That's...

"You're dating?" I ask trying to keep the shock out of my voice.

"Yeah I am. Surprised?" I guess I didn't do a good job.

"Well..."

"Yeah! You haven't dated in forever." Brittany says.

"Good for you. Maybe this could work out." Rachel says and I just nod.

I did not expect that...at all. Santana is...dating? That doesn't even sound right in my head.

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Lunch was a little weird today but good for the most part. Quinn was obviously pissed I was late but whatever. I went out yesterday and woke up a little late. I kept talking to Hanna after that day only to try and fuck her again but I kind of like her. She's cute and fun to hang out with. Dating her kind of just happened too. First I just wanted to fuck but she wasn't going for it and normally I'd say fuck it if someone won't give it up but something about her kept me talking to her and taking her out and before I knew we were dating and I had no problem with it. I'm actually going to her place right now to hang out.

Hanna is two years younger than me and she wants to be a fashion designer. I told her about Kurt and how he works for a fashion magazine. It just so happened to be her favorite magazine and I told her if she gives me some designs I'd show him and see if he could get her a job. Right now she's working at a department store. She moved to New York from Pennsylvania for school. She told me all about how she misses her closest friends and I'm lucky mine are here with me. One of her friends is a swimmer out in L.A. Another went to Italy and the last one just passed her bar exam and is the youngest...to do something. I forgot but she sounds smart as hell and she's supposed to be moving here to New York. I've seen a picture of them and they're all pretty fucking hot.

I get to Hanna's apartment and knock on the door. Why does something smell like it's burning? Maybe it's just me. Hanna opens the door and the smell is stronger. Something is burning.

"Are you burning something?" I ask and she bites her lip and lets me in.

"I tried to make a pizza. Should have just ordered one." She says and I chuckle and shake my head. I walk to the kitchen and see the completely burned pizza sitting on the counter. The whole thing is black and it's still smoking.

"What the hell did you do to it?" I thought I couldn't cook.

"I miss read the temperature. It's not that bad. Just...really overcooked." She says and I chuckle.

"Well I want to see you eat a slice."

"I'm not that hungry but you can help yourself." She says and I playfully roll my eyes. I grab her quickly and sit her on the counter. She bites her lip to hold back her smile and I kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist. She bites my lip lightly then sucks my bottom lip into her mouth. I lick her lip and she parts them enough for me to slide my tongue in. She always tastes sweet like candy or a cupcake. She moans slightly when I suck her tongue and she tangles her hand in my hair. It took awhile for us to pull apart but we eventually did.

"Hi." She says as she runs her thumbs over my jaw.

"Hi." I say and peck her lips then lift her off the counter. She giggles slightly and kisses my lips again.

"Why were you making pizza anyway? It's only 3." I say.

" I thought it could be a snack or something for later." She says with a shrug.

"How about we just order one?" I say and she nods.

"Yeah because I'm not trying to cook for you anymore."

"If it turns out like that, I don't want you to." She rolls her eyes but smirks and takes my hand then leads me to her living room. We sit on the couch and she cuts on the TV. We ended up just watching TV all day and eating pizza until I went home. It was definitely fun and I didn't really want to leave but I'll see her again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey buddies. Thanks for all the feedback and alerts, favorites etc. So some people have figured it out and others have asked about Hanna. Yes it is the one and only Hanna Marin from Pretty Little Liars. I will be "Borrowing" characters from other shows in this and another story I'm currently writing (Another Quinntana) Also while Hanna is apart of this story, don't make assumptions, she isn't a huge part. The person to help change Santana is still on the way so stay tuned and keep letting me know what you think of it because I love hearing what you guys think. **

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Mike, Puck and I went to the gym this morning. I haven't really hung out with them too much lately. I've been working and hanging with Hanna and that's about it. We decided to go get something to eat and talk for a little bit after the gym.

"So where the hell have you been?" Puck asks.

"Yeah. What happened to you? It's been like two months since we hung out." Mike adds.

"Nothing really. I've just been working and seeing this girl." They both look at me with wide eyes and I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"Dating who? Since when did you get a girlfriend?" Puck asks.

"Her name is Hanna and we've been together almost three months."

"What? You're settling down now?"

"No. It's been two months not three years."

"You must really like her. What does she look like?" Mike asks.

"Cute. Blonde. Blue eyes." I take my phone out and scroll through some pictures until I find a decent picture of Hanna. I give Mike my phone and he and Puck look at it.

"She's fucking hot." Puck says and Mike nods.

"I know."

"How's the sex?" Puck asks as he starts to scroll through my pictures. I quickly snatch my phone from him and put it in my pocket.

"I don't know. We hooked up once when we were drunk and we don't remember it. We haven't had sex since."

"You haven't had sex in almost three months?" Mike asks and I nod my head before I take a drink of my water.

"And you're not fucking anyone on the side?" Puck asks.

"Nope. I'm just with her."

"Why the hell haven't you had sex yet?" He asks.

"She wanted to wait until we got to know each other a little more."

"And two months later you still haven't gotten any?" Puck asks and I roll my eyes at him.

"I think she's finally moving on from Quinn." Mike says to Puck.

"Well if that's the case, good because you should have been gotten over her." Mike nods in agreement.

"I'm moving on alright now shut up. What's been going on with you losers?" I ask and Puck shrugs.

"Same stuff. Got a new job remodeling a kitchen." He says with a shrug. Puck works for a contractor.

Mike doesn't really have anything new going on either. We sit and talk for a little while longer while we eat and then leave. Since Puck lives close so we all decide to go to his place to play some video games and stuff. Hanna and I decided to spend some time apart today because she's been neglecting her friends too. As we start to walk Puck decides to stop at a store. I don't go inside but wait for them outside. I pull my phone out to text Hanna when someone covers my eyes and whispers next to my ear.

"Guess who." I smile to myself knowing it's Hanna. Her vanilla perfume is just too familiar. I think I'm going to play with her a little bit.

"Umm...is it Vanessa?" I ask.

"Guess again." She whispers.

"Ashley? Jessica? Victoria?"

"Say one more girls name that isn't mine and you'll be single." She says in her normal voice and drops her hands. I laugh and turn towards her.

"I knew it was you from the second you covered my eyes."

"Sure you did." She says and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I did. I know your perfume."

"Damn it." She says with half a smile and I shake my head and kiss her.

"Where are you headed?" I ask when we pull apart.

"To meet my friends. Where are you going?" She asks.

"Nowhere. I'm waiting for my friends to come out of the store."

"Oh. Can I meet them?" She says with a smile.

"Why do you want to?" I ask.

"Because they're your friends. Please babe?" She says with her little pout. I roll my eyes but nod my head.

"I don't care." Her smile widens and she kisses me.

"You think they'll like me?" She asks.

"What's not to like?" She kisses me again and I pull her against me.

"What do we have here?" I hear Puck say and Hanna pulls away.

"Puck, Mike. This is my girlfriend Hanna. Hanna, Puck and Mike." I introduce them and Hanna waves at them. Mike waves back and Puck nods.

"Are you straight lesbian? Because if you're not you can call me when you get tired of Santana." Hanna laughs and I punch him the chest. We all start talking for a little while then Hanna has to leave. Mike and Puck say bye to Hanna then walk ahead.

"So I'll see you tonight right?" I ask.

"Yeah. Your place right?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to pick something up?" She asks.

"Sure. Whatever you're in the mood for." She nods.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight." I kiss her quickly and we both walk off in our different directions. After I catch up with Mike and Puck we keep walking to Puck's.

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

It's really weird that Santana is in a relationship. I mean I never expected it and definitely not so suddenly and now she's been with this girl for a while. I don't know how long exactly but I know it's been at least two months. I'm...I don't know how I feel about it. It's irritating, that I do know. All Santana talks about is Hanna. Hanna this, Hanna that. That is beyond annoying. I guess I'm happy she's happy but...I'm just trying to adjust I guess.

Today I decided to break up with Tyler. I can't keep him in this relationship when I have some things I need to sort out with myself. I called him over to talk 30 minutes ago and I hear his car pull up in my driveway. I go to the door and open it before he knocks. He smiles at me and hugs me then I move aside to let him in.

"So what do we need to talk about?" He asks and I sigh. He's always straight to the point. That's something I've always liked but sometimes hate too.

"Well...I think we should break up." I say and he sighs and shakes his head.

"I knew this would happen one day." He says with a nod.

"So did you and Santana sort things out?" I look at him confused and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"What?" He asks.

"Why would Santana have anything to do with this?" I ask.

"Because you love each other. I see it in your eyes, the way you two are around each other, the stolen glances and longing stares. I'm not an idiot." I sigh and shake my head.

"No. I told you she has a girlfriend." I say and he leans against the counter.

"It'll end and when it does you two need to really talk because you two either need to see where this can go or get closure. You two will never really move on until you do."

"Why are you giving me advice?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I want you to be happy and I want to help."

"So...you're okay with the break – up?"

"Not really. I really liked you and wanted to be with you but I understand."

"It's not that I don't like you it's just that...I can't give you all of me and you don't deserve that." He stands and I look into his green eyes.

"I understand and there's no hard feelings okay? So if you ever need anyone to talk to, don't be afraid to give me a call." He smiles at me and I smile softly and shake my head.

"You really are perfect." He chuckles.

"Not even close." He hugs me and I inhale his scent for what may be the last time.

"Take care Quinn." He says as he moves away from me.

"You too." I say. He walks to the door and smiles at me before walking out.

I feel so bad. He was such a good guy but he handled it pretty well. I know he'll get over me soon and get some lucky girl. He'll find real love now that I let him go and he'll be really happy and that's all I want for him.

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Tonight has been really nice. Hanna came over and we ate, drunk, talked and watched movies. Tonight Hanna is staying over. I don't know why she decided to tonight because I've asked her plenty of times and she's said no. I've tried to stay at her place and she's said no. Maybe she's just tired and doesn't want to go? After we finish the notebook, which I was forced to watch, she said she was going to the bathroom to change into the pajamas I gave her. I take my shirt and pants off and lie in my bed. It's my turn to pick a movie and it definitely won't be some long sappy shit. I'm thinking Resident Evil. I put it in my Xbox and get under the cover of my bed.

Hanna takes a while so I play a game on my phone. I hear the bathroom door open but I keep playing my game.

"Santana?" I hear and I look up. Hanna is standing at the foot of my bed in nothing but a red lace bra and panties.

"Those are not the pajamas I gave you." I say.

"Do you want me to put those on?" She asks and I shake my head.

"So does this mean...?" I ask and she gets on the bed and slowly crawls towards me until she's inches from my face.

"It means get a condom." She whispers against my lips then bites my bottom lip. I'm not so interested in watching a movie anymore. She pulls the cover off of me then kisses my jaw and down my neck. I put my hands on her hips and she puts her hand on my stomach then slowly drags it down to the waistband of my boxers. Her nails lightly scrap my stomach as her hand slides further and further down until she's gripping me through my boxers. I bite my lip and rock my hips.

Please let there be a condom in my night stand. I turn my head towards my night stand and open the drawer as she sucks my neck. I breathe in deeply and moan lightly when she bites my neck. I reach my hand in and grab a box then I feel a wrapper and I pull it out. Yes. I put it on top of the stand and flip Hanna and I over.

I kiss and suck her neck as she threads her fingers through my hair. I unclasp her bra and she slips out of it. She then takes my bra off and I grab her left breast. I kiss down her neck to her collar bone and then take her right nipple into my mouth.

"Mmm." She moans. I massage her right breast then switch to her left nipple. She arches her back and I slide her panties off. She pushes my boxers down and I kick them off and grab the condom. I open it and she takes it from me and rolls it on.

"How many times have you done that?" I ask with a smirk and she smacks my ass.

"Shut up." She laughs lightly and I shake my head. I put my hand next to her head and line myself up with her entrance. I push the head in and place my other hand by her head. Damn she's tight. She grips my shoulders and moans as I slowly push deeper.

"Fuck." I say once I'm completely inside her. I start to roll my hips and she wraps her legs around my back. I start out slow but then start to quicken my pace slightly.

"Oh yeah." She moans and pulls me down into a kiss. She bites my lip and moans into my mouth as I thrust faster.

"Deeper." I thrust into her harder, going deeper and eliciting a long breathy moan from her. Her nails start to dig into my shoulders and the headboard starts to hit the wall.

"You like that?" I ask and she nods her head.

"How much?" I thrust harder and she moans louder.

"So fucking much." I grip the sheet and go as deep as I can.

"Fuck yes!" I thrust faster and feel my orgasm approaching.

"Fuck I'm gonna -" I stop mid sentence and feel Hanna's walls convulse around me. I look at her and see her eyes closed and her biting her lip but I still hear her moaning. I orgasm after her and bury my head into her neck as I do. When we both finish I slowly slide myself out of her and lay next to her. She lays her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her shoulder as she wraps hers around my stomach.

I have no words right now. That was just amazing. I can't wait to do that again. I kiss Hanna's head and I feel her body relax even more. I think she's sleep. Maybe this is what I needed to get over Quinn because I'm happy right now and I'm really glad I met Hanna.

* * *

**A/N: So the Sanna? Hantana? Anyone want to help me come up with a name for them? lol but it got a little steamy between these two. Like? dislike? want more? Let me know. So until next time, see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't have very much to say about this but prepare yourselves for the revealing of the person to help morph Santana and a bit more Hantana. So enjoy and give me your feedback.**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V.**

I had the best nights sleep last night. I was just really comfortable with Hanna cuddled into me. I love sleeping with her. I wake up and look over to an empty bed but I smell food. Is she burning something else? I wipe my eyes and go to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. I see Hanna putting bacon on two plates with pancakes already on them.

"Morning." She says with a smile then goes to the sink.

"You cooked this?" I ask as I sit at my kitchens island.

"Yeah. I messed up a pizza but it doesn't mean I can't cook." She says and I nod my head and grab a plate. She comes and kisses my cheek then hands me a fork and the bottle of syrup. I put some syrup in my pancakes and take a bite.

"This is actually really good babe." I say and take another bite. She pours me and her a glass of orange juice and slides mine to me.

"Didn't believe I could cook?" She asks and I shrug.

"After the pizza incident I was sure you couldn't cook." I say with a smirk.

"Well I can always take my food back." She says and reaches for my plate.

"Unless you want to get stabbed with this fork, I suggest you don't touch my plate." I say and she smirks.

"I thought so." She sits next to me and puts some syrup on her pancakes.

"So did you plan last night?" I ask as I eat a piece of bacon and Hanna nods.

"I sort of did. I was nervous and I wasn't going to go through with it but you made me feel really comfortable." She puts her hand over mine and I interlock our fingers.

"Good. I know you wanted to wait and I didn't want to pressure you so."

"You didn't. It happened like I wanted it to." She says and I nod and kiss her head.

"Cool. So what do you want to do today?" I ask her.

"I don't know...maybe go shopping?" She says and I nod. I know this is a seriously bad idea because all I'll end up carrying her thousands of bags but if it's what she wants to do...

"Cool. You feed me and I'm in."

"Good. We can leave after we shower." She says.

"We shower?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"I meant it exactly the way you're thinking." She says with a smirk. I could totally see myself falling for this girl.

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

I know breaking up with Tyler was the best thing to do. I think he may have had a point about Santana and I. I know I can't move on without some real closure but it's easier said then done. I don't really know what I would say to Santana. The only way I see myself getting closure is...seeing her move on. I guess I need to see her with...that girl...and take some time to myself. That's the only solution I have but...Rachel seems to disagree.

"I honestly think you both would be happier with each other." Rachel says as she adjusts her sunglasses. Since I needed to talk she decided we could talk and shop. Right now we stopped to get something to eat. We're siting at a table outside and I just told her about the break up and what Tyler said.

"What makes you think that?" I ask.

"Well it's been obvious since you guys broke up, Santana wants to get back together with you and you can't get over her. You two should be together."

"She hasn't changed even a little Rachel."

"Then help her change. Maybe she'd actually try if you pushed her." I shake my head and take a sip of my ice tea.

"She's in a relationship."

"How long do you really think that's going to last?" Rachel asks and I shrug.

"For all I know, this girl could be her future wife. Maybe she accepts Santana for who she is and they'll fall in love, if they aren't already."

"You realize that if that's the case, you've completely missed your chance and if you have, you still need to move on."

"So what do I do to move on?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Maybe you and Santana shouldn't be friends anymore." She says. Um what? Santana and I not be friends anymore? I don't even think that's possible.

"No. I can't just end a lifelong friendship and we have the same circle of friends, we'd always have to be around each other."

"Yes but not all the time. Maybe just separate yourself from her? Out of sight, out of mind." She takes a bite of her salad and I sigh.

This is bullshit but I have to get over Santana. She's with someone that makes her happy and I need to do that for myself. I need to let her go, like she let me go so I can be happy,

"Enough about my love life, what's going on with you? Still single?" I ask and she nods.

"Unfortunately but I'm okay with it. I'll find someone when it happens." I nod and we finish our food. As we leave we literally bump right into Santana, well I did.

"Will you fucking watch where you're going?" Santana says as she picks up a bag she dropped on the ground.

"Fuck you Santana." I say and she looks up when she hears her name.

"Oh it's you." She says as she stands back up. I roll my eyes and notice the girl standing next to her.

"Hello to you too." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" She asks.

"We just finished lunch." I say. She nods and the girl next to her clears her throat making Santana turn towards her.

"Oh right, Quinn, Berry, this is Hanna my girlfriend." The girl..._Hanna_smiles and extends her hand to Rachel.

"Hi I'm Hanna." She says and Rachel smiles at her.

"Rachel. Santana insists on calling me my surname." Why is her smile so fucking perfect and her dimples are so deep. Her eyes...damn it! She's fucking gorgeous. I didn't really notice how she looked when I first saw her. She finishes talking to Rachel and puts her hand out to me.

"Quinn." I say dryly and quickly shake her hand.

"I've seen you before haven't I?" She asks with a slight tilt of her head.

"Yeah. You were leaving Santana's apartment when I came." She nods.

"Walk of shame, we've all done it." I say and her smile falters but she keeps it up.

"Um...yeah but that was just the start of something better." I give her a fake smile and try not to roll my eyes.

"I see. I definitely never expected to see you again, especially with Santana being Santana." Santana then narrows her eyes at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asks.

"Nothing you just haven't been the most consistent in relationships."

"Well people change and Santana and I are going strong so you don't have to worry." _Hanna_ says. Who the fuck asked her to speak? Okay, just relax Quinn. Keep your cool.

"Well I'm glad to see that. Rachel and I should get going and let you two enjoy your lunch." I say and Santana's play thing nods.

"It was nice meeting you two." She says and I clench my jaw and nod.

"It was very nice meeting you as well. You two have a nice day." Rachel says and practically pulls me away from them. I pull my arm away from her once we're away from them.

"What is your problem?" I ask.

"I should be the one asking you that. Hanna was nothing but nice and you looked like you wanted to kill her." She says and I roll my eyes.

"No I didn't."

"You did and seriously? The walk of shame? Santana's dating history? You are incredibly jealous right now." She says.

"Yeah right. I'm just saying, she's dating someone she had a drunken hook up with. The only reason she even kept talking to her is because she wanted to have sex with her. What if Santana puts her heart in this and that bitch hurts her?"

"Quinn, Santana can take care of herself. I'm sure she wants you to support her not try to upset her girlfriend." Rachel says and I sigh. She's right. I let my jealousy get the better of me and now I feel bad...only because I wasn't really being the best friend to Santana when I said those things.

**Santana's P.O.V.**

What the fuck was that about? What is Quinn's problem? That time of the month or something because that was seriously uncalled for. If I didn't know better I would think she was jealous or something. Hanna and I get seated at a table and handed our menus.

"So you know she wants you right?" She says and I look up at her.

"What?"

"That bitch wants you." She says.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well for one her eyes were all over you. Two, she told me I did the walk of shame, um no she just did a walk of shame and three she looked like she wanted to kill me. She's jealous I have you and she doesn't. I know you said two had a history but I thought you said you guys were over that?"

"I did. I don't know what her problem is today."

"Well I don't trust her. She wants what's mine and I don't like competition." She folds her arms over her chest.

"There is no competition. Quinn doesn't want me."

"Do you want her?" She asks.

"I have you."

"But do you want her?" She asks again.

"I want what I have, which is you. Don't let her ruin our day." I say and she sighs.

"You're right. I'm sorry. She just got under my skin." She puts one arm on the table and I put my hand over hers.

"It's fine, that's what she was trying to do." I lean forward to kiss her and she meets me halfway. We order lunch and in the middle of it Hanna takes a phone call outside. I continue eating and when she comes back she has a big smile on her face.

"What are y-" My words are cut off by her lips crashing into mine. The kiss is so passionate I have to push her back so I don't get a hard on in public.

"What was that for?" I ask and she sits in my lap. I really hope no one is looking.

"I got the job!" She says excitedly and hugs me.

"What job?" I ask.

"The one for the magazine, with your friend." Oh yeah. She just went for her interview a few days ago. I smile at her and peck her lips.

"That's great babe. I'm happy for you."

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't have this. Thank you." She kisses me deeply and runs her fingers through my hair.

"You're welcome." I say once we pull apart.

"I'm not finished thanking you yet." She says with a smirk then bites her lip.

"Well what were you planning?" I ask and she grinds down into me. I bite my lip to hold back a moan and she bites my ear.

"You'll see." She then gets off my lap and goes to sit in her chair. I can't wait to get my thank you.

We finished lunch and she had few more things she wanted to buy and we went back to my house. Hanna made dinner for us and it was even better than breakfast. After dinner I took a shower, I came back to my room to find Hanna in bed. I crawl in bed next to her and she smiles.

"Ready for your thanks now?" She asks and I nod.

"Turn on your back." She says.

"Oh you're on top this time?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Just do what I said." I turn over on my back and she gets on top of me.

She kisses me softly then gently bites my bottom lip and tugs. She takes my bra off and kneads my breasts as she sucks my pulse point. I moan slightly and rock my hips. She kisses down to my breast and sucks my nipple. She bites it slightly and I arch my back.

"Fuck." I moan. I thread my fingers through her hair and put my other hand on her shoulder. She slides her hand between us and grips me through my boxers, moving her hand back and forth. Then she kisses down my stomach and moves in between my legs as she pulls my boxers off. She grabs my shaft and slowly strokes it then slowly licks from the base to the head.

"Mmm." I sit up and look at her as she licks the head and twists her hand slightly. I throw my head back when she sucks the head into her mouth and slowly takes half my length inside her mouth.

"Oh fuck yeah." She bobs her head up and down slowly at first and gradually picks up her pace, taking more in every time. I put my hand on her head and grip her hair as she slowly deep throats me.

"Ohh shit." She slowly brings her head back to the tip then goes back down to the base. She keeps doing this faster and faster and uses her hand.

"Fuck Hannnnnaaaa." I feel my stomach clench and and my eyes close as I grip the bed and my toes curl. Hanna still slowly bobs her head as I come down from my orgasm and I lie back on the bed as she lets it go with a pop. I catch my breath and she sits on the bed next to me.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asks and I nod my head.

"That was really hot." She says and I chuckle.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it too. So now do I get to return the favor?" I say and she shakes her head.

"That was my thank you, you don't have to." She moves up on the bed and gets under the cover. I put my boxers and bra back on and lay next to her. I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her lips. She's out in the next five minutes then I fall asleep right after her.

I wake up at around 9 and Hanna is still sleeping. Maybe I'll cook for her today. I look over at her sleeping form and smile to myself. She's lying on her back with her hand next to her head on the pillow. The cover is completely off of her and can't stop looking at her legs. Her shirt rode up in her sleep so some of her stomach is showing. I think I'm going to return that favor now.

I gently spread her legs and pull her boy shorts off. I'm glad she likes to sleep in her underwear. I lay in between her legs and kiss her inner thighs. She doesn't make any movements or anything to show she's waking up. I slowly lick over her pussy and glance up at her. Nothing. I slide my tongue through her lips and ghost over clit. She moves her arm and I lick around her clit a few times. She makes a soft noise but she still isn't awake.

I lick up and down her pussy before taking her clit into my mouth. I suck and lick her clit and she moves her legs. I hook my arms around her thighs and lick down to her entrance. I slightly push my tongue in and I hear her whimper and she bucks her hips. I go back to her clit and suck it hard.

"Oh fuck." She moans and I feel her hands go to my hair. She rocks her hips against me and I slide a finger into her pussy.

"Santana." She moans and pushes my head into her. I flick my tongue over her clit as I finger her quickly.

"Yes, I'm gonna cum." I slide another finger inside her and lick her clit faster. I feel her walls squeezing my fingers and the small gush of liquid spill out of her. I pull my fingers out and lick her pussy clean as she catches her breath. Once I finish I lay next to her and suck my fingers.

"Good morning." I say and she kisses me.

"Great morning." I chuckle and kiss her cheek.

"I wanted to return the favor." I say and she smiles ad puts her hand on the back of my neck to pull me into a kiss. She bites my lip and I lick hers. She pulls back and I try to pull her in for more but she stops me.

"I have to pee." She says and gets up out of the bed. She goes into the bathroom and I sigh and go to the kitchen to start breakfast. I'm thinking I'll make french toast. I get all the ingredients I need and then I go to the cabinet for bowls and other stuff. I hear a knock on the door and look at the clock on my stove. It's only 9:30, who the hell could be at my door? I go to the door and look through the peep hole and see some boxes. What the hell? I open the door and there's a kid standing there. Maybe 4 or 5. I'm really confused.

"Um...hi. Are you lost?" I ask him. He's a cute little kid. My complexion and hair color. He has green eyes the most adorable little face. He has on a green shirt, tan shorts and a worn pair of black converse. There's three boxes behind him and a toy chest.

"No. Mama said you take care of me." Excuse me?

"What? Where's your mother?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Dunno." Um...what the fuck? He puts his hand out and has some papers in it. I take them and open the first one.

_Santana,_

_This is your son and I've spent 4 years of my life raising him. I can't do it anymore so now it's your turn. Don't waste your time trying to find me. I just can't take care of him anymore. Take care of our son and tell him I'm sorry. Lindsey. _

What the actual fuck?! I open the other paper. It's a birth certificate. Aiden Lorenz Valentine. Birthday: August 1st, 2009. Mother: Lindsey Valentine. Birth place: Lima Ohio. What? There's no way in hell I have a fucking kid. No fucking way.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone. Big shocker right? Well it was for some of you. Sorry for the wait but I'm back with another chapter now. So I just wanted to say I'm not very familiar with social work and the processes of it so if i am wrong on some things. I'm sorry and please correct me if want. Now I'll shut up and let you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V.**

"Babe what are you..." Hanna trails off as she comes to stand next to me. I turn to her and she smiles down at...Aiden.

"Hi cutie, what's your name?" She asks him and gets down to his eye level.

"Aiden." He says with his own smile.

"Well I'm Hanna. It's nice to meet you." She shakes his hand and he giggles.

"Do you know Santana?" She asks and he shakes his head.

"Well where's your mommy?" She asks and he shrugs.

"Mama said I live with this lady now. She said she's my mommy." Hanna looks up at me with wide eyes and stands up.

"You're his what?" I hand her the papers in my hand and she reads over them.

"Um..." She says and I shake my head.

"I don't know what to say about this or what to do...I'm completely lost." I tell her and she sighs and shakes her head.

"Come here sweetie." She says to Aiden and holds her hand out. He takes it and she leads him inside.

"Do you like cartoons?" She asks him and he nods. She looks back at me as to tell me to get his boxes and close the door. She then sits him in one of my bean bag chairs and cuts on cartoons for him. I grab the boxes and the chest then close the door. I have to call Tina. Hanna comes back and she leans against the counter.

"Do you know his mother?" She asks and I shake my head.

"He's four. I can't remember anything from four years ago." She bites her lip and I pull my phone out and text Tina.

"Well you should have used a condom." What?

"I do use condoms. I don't even know if that's my kid. The only thing we have in common is our skin color and hair color. His mom was probably some slut and I was the closest to looking like him." I say and then the kid giggles at something on TV.

"Well you have to figure out something. You need to find out if he's yours."

"I'm already on it. Tina said she's on her way." I say and she nods.

"He sort of looks like you...from the side. You have the same nose and cheek bones." She says and I sigh.

"Hanna, don't look for similarities." I say and she holds her hands up in surrender.

"He's cute though." She says as she watches him.

"He's not mine. There's no way I can have a four year old. Why wouldn't his mother say something? If she couldn't find me she could have told my parents or something, we are the only Lopez in the whole fucking town. I can't have a kid."

"You don't want kids?" Hanna asks.

"Well...I didn't plan on it but if it happened then it happened."

"Well it looks like that's exactly what happened." She says and I roll my eyes. We keep talking then the kid comes in the kitchen.

"I'm hungry." He says. I forgot I was supposed to be making breakfast. I don't have an appetite anymore though.

"You like french toast?" I ask him and he scrunches his eyebrows in confusion.

"Whats that?"

"You've never had french toast?" Hanna asks and he shakes his head.

"Well you can try it today okay? Santana and I will make you some and we'll put some strawberries on it if you want. Do you like strawberries?" He shakes his head.

"I like chocolate."

"We can put a little of that on it then. How about that?" He nods his head excitedly and smiles. He goes back into the living room. Hanna and I start to make breakfast when I hear a knock at the door. I open it and see my second favorite Asian.

"This better not be a joke Santana." She says and I pull her inside.

"It's not." I move to the side so she can see the kid in my living room.

"I knew all that sleeping around would catch up with you." She says and I close the door.

"Just help me." She sits at my island and I sit across from her.

"Okay. So you don't know if he's yours?"

"Nope."

"We'll get a DNA test first and we don't know where the mom is?" I shake my head.

"Okay well we can do it like this, I can take him and he'll probably stay in a group home until we get the results back and then if he is yours we have to see if you're a suitable parent before we let him stay with you and we'd probably do home visits twice a month for the first year if we give him to you. Or if he's yours, you can give up your parental rights and he'll go into foster care." Foster care? If he's mine I can't just give him up even though his mother didn't feel the same. I can't do that to my kid. If he isn't my kid...Istill don't want him to go into the system...Fuck.

"Are there any other options? Where he doesn't have to go to foster care or a group home?" I ask.

"Well I don't have to open the case. You can just go get the test and if he's yours, you can keep him." She says and I exhale deeply.

"What if he's not mine?" I ask.

"I'll have to take him because you're not his biological parent and have no rights." I nod and put my hand on my chin.

"So in the mean time he can stay with me?" I ask.

"Honestly I should take him with me right now but because you're my friend...I'll let you decide." Tina says.

"I don't want him in a group home. I don't no much about it but I've never heard anything positive about it." She nods.

"I have a kit and we can take this DNA test right now but you won't have the results back for a week at the most."

"Yeah okay. Let's do it." I say and she nods. We both go into the living room and I sit on the couch. I get Aiden to sit next to me and Tina hands me a cotton swab and tells me to rub it on the inside of my cheek. I do so and she does Aiden's. She puts the swabs in two different bags then labels them.

"Okay." She says as she walks toward the kitchen while I follow behind.

"I'll mail this out then call you when I get the results." I nod. I've never been happier to have a social worker as a friend. She opens the door and I put my hand on it.

"Are you sure you can handle a kid for a week?" She asks me. I want to be offended but it's a legitimate question. I don't know shit about kids and I barely like them. I figured I'd get something done so I wouldn't have kids or have to deal with this but it may be a little too late.

"Yeah I got it. Thanks T." I say and she nods.

"No problem. After we get the results, I'll tell you what your options are from there." I nod and she leaves. I close the door behind her and see Hanna and Aiden sitting and eating. I go sit across from him and grab my plate. This kid is almost 5 years old. Shit. I stare at him, trying to see any resemblance but I honestly don't see it. At all.

Whoever his mother is, came all the way to New York, got my address and left her kid outside of my apartment. How fucked up is that? What kind of mother just leaves their fucking kid? He didn't deserve that shit. No one does. Hanna made him feel at home and I can't figure out if that's bad or not. I didn't expect to have kids like ever. If it ever happened I knew it would be an accident.

"San?" I hear Hanna call me and I glance at her.

"Aiden asked if he could play your basketball game." She says and I nod.

"Yeah sure." I say and the kid leaves and goes over to the game. It's the actual arcade game where you shoot into a hoop.

"Are you okay?" She asks and I shake my head. I'm seriously far from okay. Maybe I should let him be in foster care? He's cute as hell someone would adopt him quick.

"What did your friend say?" She asks.

"Basically either I take him or he goes to foster care."

"What are you going to do?" She asks and I run a hand through my hair.

"He's still here isn't he?"

After I finish breakfast I take his boxes into my spare room. I guess I should have bought a bed for it. I'll go get one today. Shit. He's going to need a lot of furniture and clothes since he only has three small boxes with him. I should probably open these. I open the first box and find clothes and some shoes. The second has a little more clothes and some pictures. There's pictures of a woman and him. She's petite, sort of tall, her hair is a light brown and they have the same eye color. She looks familiar but I still don't remember her. There's pictures of him and her in the park, on birthdays, Christmas. There's a picture of her when she just had him. She's in her hospital bed and gown and she's holding a newborn. I put the pictures back and open the last box. It's full of toys and so is the chest.

"Hey." I hear Hanna and I look at the door.

"I have to go get ready for work. Talk to you later?" She says and I nod. She quickly kisses my cheek then leaves. I go back into the living room and sit on the couch. Aiden sat back down and now he's watching Spongebob. Hanna walks to the door and waves at me before leaving out. I text Mike and Puck and tell them to come to my apartment. Mike said okay and I was surprised Puck was up this early and responded with a yeah. I call Brittany and ask her to...babysit I guess. After I finish talking to her I realize I still haven't gotten in the shower. Can I leave him alone? Shit. He should be alright, right?

"So kid..." I say and he turns to me.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You gonna be okay by yourself?" I ask and he nods. I nod too and get up to go take my shower. I let the water fall on my body while I try to clear my head. It isn't really working though. I have to wait a week to find out if he's mine. I want to find his mother. I will tear her to fucking shreds for doing this shit to this kid. She doesn't even plan to come back apparently. She's just – I hear a scream and I hurry out of the shower and quickly grab my towel. I cover myself as I run into the living room.

I see the kid on the floor playing with his toys. He's fine. I stop running and stub my toe on the leg of the couch.

"Fuck!" I yell and grab my foot.

"Fuck!" I hear and I look at him on the floor.

"Hey, no. That's a bad word."

"That's a bad word." He says with a smile on his face.

"You don't say that."

"You don't say that." He mocks. Does every kid do that annoying shit?

"Don't mock me." I say.

"Don't mock me." I groan.

"Don't fucking scream again."

"Don't fucking scream again." He mocks and giggles. Damn it!

"Didn't I say no bad words? Just be quiet so I can finish my shower. Got it?" I ask and he nods his head.

Fuck my foot hurts. I limp back to the bathroom and quickly finish my shower. Right as I finished getting dressed, there's a knock on the door. I hope it's Brittany. I walk outside my room to see the kid already answered the door and it is Brittany.

"Hi little guy. You must be Aiden." She says as she ruffles his hair.

"I'm your aunt Brittany." Aunt Brittany? Ugh no. No fucking aunts and uncles. Not yet. I walk up behind him and touch his shoulder so he looks at me.

"Don't answer the door alright? Let me do that." I say and he nods.

"I'm so happy to see you Britt." I say as she walks in. She closes the door and the kid runs into the living room and jumps on a bean bag.

"He's cute." She says and I nod.

"I need you to watch him while I go get furniture."

"I thought you didn't know if he was yours?" She asks.

"I don't but he can't sleep on the floor." I say and she nods.

"Why don't you take him with you to see what he wants?" I didn't think about that.

"Um...I could do that I guess. Will you watch him while we set up?" I ask and she nods. Britt and I sit and talk for a little while and I glance at the kid every now and then. He put all my bean bags on top of each other and keeps jumping on then. I can't tell if I should let him keep doing that. I mean their bean bags, how can that hurt him? Mike and Puck came and we all left. Puck kept staring at him and it's pretty weird.

"What the hell do you keep looking at?" I ask as I let the kid get a feel for the beds with Britt.

"I"m trying to see if he looks like you. I don't think he does really but he kind of looks like Mr. L. Just a little bit." Puck says.

"I don't see it." I say and he shrugs.

"You know, since he's from Lima maybe we could find his grandparents." Mike says and I could just kiss him right now.

"You're a fucking genius Mike!" I say and shoulder bump him.

"I try."

"If I can find them, I don't have to keep him and he doesn't have to go to foster care."

"But what if he doesn't have any?" Puck says.

"I mean she brought the kid to New York when she could have went down the street? Doesn't make sense." Damn it. He's right. Guess I'm back to where I started.

"Did you tell Quinn about this?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I don't want to talk to her right now."

"She'll flip when she finds out you have a kid with someone else." Puck says.

"We don't know that yet." Mike says and I nod.

"Then why are we buying this kid furniture?" He asks and I sigh.

The kid picks his bed and I'm glad he didn't pick a car bed because I'd probably have to buy another one in two years because he's too big for it. Wait...two years? What am I talking about? Ugh. The kid gets Spiderman everything. Sheets, covers, curtains and he actually found some Spiderman pillows. Oh and he got me to buy a Spiderman bath mat, I don't even know what the fuck that is. He couldn't find a Spiderman dresser so he just got a blue one with red outlining. I got him a little desk and these stickers for the wall, Spiderman of course and his own TV. I can't fucking say no to this kid. Luckily he didn't want paint.

This kid is pretty funny. When he found the Spiderman stuff he pretended to be Spiderman and he jumped around spraying us with his webs. When we get to my place we get to work setting up his room while he and Brittany play in the living room.

"What's up with the redecorating?" I hear Quinn ask. Damn it. Who let her in? I look up from where I was putting together the bed and she's standing by the door.

"I know you saw the kid." I say and she nods.

"He's cute. Your cousin or something?" She asks.

"Her son." Puck says and I throw my screw driver at him but he moves at the last second.

"Relax!"

"Your son? I knew it was only a matter of time. Being a slut finally caught up with you." I groan. I don't need this shit right.

"Fuck off Quinn. I'm not about to take your shit right now so just get out."

"Okay fine, I won't say anything else."

"Why did you come over here anyway?" I ask as I get back to screwing in a nail.

"I came to apologize for yesterday. I was a bitch and I was hoping Hanna would be here."

"She's at work but I'll tell her you apologized."

"Okay. I'll um...talk to you later." She says and I lift my head. She leaves and we finish setting up.

Brittany orders a pizza and Mike and Puck leave. Hanna told me she wasn't coming back tonight because she wanted to give me some space to think. I feel like I do want her around but space might be for the best right now. I didn't want Britt to leave because I'm kind of afraid to be alone with this kid. What if something bad happens or just something I don't know how to handle? B has always been good with kids so I definitely need her. She had to convince me it was okay to give him a bath. I just figured I don't need to see him naked but she helped me with that and putting on his pajamas. We all went in the living room to watch movies after we ate and he's asleep on a bean bag.

"I hope he's yours." Brittany says out of no where.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I think you'd be a good mom and he needs you. You might just need him too." I shake my head.

"I doubt it. He'll probably end up in a hospital with me." Britt shrugs.

"Accidents happen no matter how good a parent you are." I shrug.

We finish the movie and I pick the kid up and put him in his bed. Brittany leaves and I go lie in my bed. Maybe this won't be that bad I mean he seems like a good enough kid. I fall asleep after awhile but wake up to sniffling. What the hell? I open my eyes and see Aiden standing there hugging his stuffed Superman that was on his bed.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm scared." He says and I sigh. I sit up and wipe my eyes.

"Scared of what?"

"The monsters." UGH! It's three in the fucking morning and he's afraid of the fucking air?!

"There aren't any monsters. Just go back to sleep." I say trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"But I'm scared." He says in a little voice and I sigh.

"There's no monsters in my house because monsters are afraid of me." I say.

"They are?" He asks.

"Yeah because they may be mean and scary but when they try to scare me, I get more mean and scary and if they try to mess with you I'll really get mean and scary and make them go cry to their mommies." I say and he giggles.

"Still scared?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Ready to go back to sleep?" He nods his head again and I get out of bed. I start to walk and he runs next to me and grabs my hand. I walk him to his room and he gets into bed.

"What if the monsters come back while you sleep?" He asks.

"Then you just call me and I'll scare them away okay?" I say and he nods. From the light of his night light I notice his face is wet again. I wipe his tears with my thumb and run my hand through his hair.

"Night kid."

"Night." He says and I go back to my room and go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Quick little note, I forgot to mention a lot of this will be mostly from Santana's P.O.V. So yeah you might notice a lack of Quinn's say but Quinntana will still be there. Also you learn a little more about Aiden's mother in this chapter. That is all.**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V.**

So this kid is entirely obsessed with my bean bags, I mean he loves them. He's a pretty fun kid though. We play wrestled and he almost killed me, we played video games and he wasn't really that bad and he loves zombie movies. He might be my kid after all. He doesn't like peanut butter and his favorite food is cereal. He talks a lot especially about anything cartoon related. I'm glad it's been three days and he hasn't gotten hurt yet. I took my vacation to be with him for a while. I still don't know how I'll react when I get the results but getting to know this kid has been fun.

Today I decided to buy him some clothes. I think he needs some and I figured I could spend some time with Hanna but of course she has to work, and I need someone to shop with. I'm not sure I want to talk to Quinn though. She hasn't really been being a bitch but I'm still pissed about what she said to Hanna but she did say sorry...

"**Hello?"** Quinn answers.

"What do you have planned today?" I ask.

"**Nothing really."**

"Well I was thinking about taking little man shopping. You in?"

"**Sure. I'm not doing anything else." **

"Good."

I tell Quinn when to meet us and then hang up. Shopping would have definitely been more of a hassle without Quinn there. I couldn't figure out the sizes but she figured it out quickly and just had him try an outfit on to make sure. After I get him some clothes we get shoes and then he says he's hungry. I get him a corn dog and we sit in the food court of the mall.

"So how do you like being with Santana?" Quinn asks Aiden.

"I like her a lot. She's lotsa fun." He says excitedly and kicks his legs. I laugh softly and he takes a bite of his corn dog.

"Oh is she? She's boring to me." Quinn says with a smile and he shakes his head no violently.

"Nuhuh. She's funny and she's brave and she's fun." He says with a full mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full kid." I say and he looks at me then spits the chewed up corn dog into his hand. Gross.

"Why not?" He says with the pure look of innocence and I don't even feel disgusted anymore.

"Because it's not polite and neither is spitting your food out in your hand." I say and he stuffs the food back in his mouth. Ew. I give him a napkin to wipe his hand and he finishes his food.

"Why do I haveta be polite?" He asks.

"Well, because you want people to like you right?" He nods his head.

"That's why. People don't like impolite little boys, especially pretty girls like Quinn." I say and he scrunches his face in disgust.

"Ew. I don't like girls." He says.

"Why not?"

"They're weird." He says with a straight face.

"Am I weird?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Is Quinn weird?" He shakes his head again.

"You guys not girls. You're ladies." Quinn and I chuckle.

"Okay buddy." I say with a shake of my head.

"I haveta go pee." He says. Um...I haven't gotten to the public bathroom thing. Do I let him go by himself or do I have to take him in the bathroom with me? Shit. What do I do?

"Umm..." I glance at Quinn and she shakes her head.

"I'll take him. Come on sweetie." She says as she stands up. She takes his hand and walks him into the women's bathroom. Okay I should do that next time. I pull my phone out and text Hanna while I wait. Apparently she's working over time to work on some designs. She hasn't been there long but she told me that her boss wanted her to be his apprentice. That's an even better opportunity. She's learning and growing and pretty soon her dreams will be coming true and I couldn't be happier for her. They come back and Aiden bounces into his seat.

"Miss us?" Quinn asks and I shrug.

"Not really." She pushes my shoulder and I chuckle.

"You want to have dinner with us?" I ask. I don't know why I asked but it happened.

"Sure. What are we having?" She asks.

"Chinese." I say and she shakes her head.

"Have you cooked anything for him?" Have I? I don't think I have since he first got here.

"No." She sighs.

"How about I make dinner?"

"Cool. Make chinese." I say and she rolls her eyes.

After Aiden finishes his corn dog, we leave the mall and go to the grocery store. As Quinn shops for dinner, I push Aiden in the cart and she watches as he puts everything and anything in the cart, which she takes right back out.

"So um...B told me about your break up. How are you doing?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I'm not heartbroken. I felt like he deserved better than me. Someone who was actually going to love him. I just couldn't." She says and grabs a few boxes of pasta then puts them in the cart.

"You didn't see a future with him?" I ask.

"Yeah but...I just didn't love him and I didn't see that happening so why hold on to something that's not going anywhere?" She says and I nod.

"I understand but I didn't like him anyway so." I say and she smiles slightly.

"Of course you didn't."

"He was too perfect. Perfect people have seriously deep secrets. He was probably gay." I say and Quinn laughs.

"He is not gay." She says and I shrug.

"You never know. He did have a funny walk." I say and she pushes my shoulder as she laughs.

"Shut up."

"Well I'm glad you ended it so you can have the chance to love someone. You know being in love is awesome." I say and she nods and picks up some tomato sauce and puts it in the cart.

"Yeah. Is um...is that how you...and Hanna are?" She asks and I shrug.

"I don't think I'm there yet. I like her a lot but love..." I shake my head.

"Nope not love." She nods and we turn the corner. Aiden grabs a big bag of chips and puts it in the cart. Quinn goes to take it out but I stop her.

"Keep it." She nods and we keep walking.

"So when do you think you'll want to date again?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I don't know. I have some things I need to come to terms with and deal with. I need to move on emotionally before I can start something with someone else."

"Who still has your heart?" I ask and she looks at the shelves.

"Who says someone does?"

"You basically just did."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Tana!" I hear and I look down at Aiden.

"What?"

"Candy." He points to the candy behind me. I take him over to it and let him grab some.

"You're going to let him rot his teeth." Quinn says.

"They're going to fall out anyway and I won't let him eat it all at once." Aiden grabbed a big bag of Skittles, Twizzlers and some Reese's Cups.

"I think he'll be fine."

"Unless he takes all of that when you're not looking and devours it." Good point.

"I'm hiding this very high up."

We finish our shopping and go back to my house. Aiden goes straight to his room and I help Quinn unpack the groceries.

"He's pretty comfortable around here." Quinn says as she pulls the lettuce out of the bag.

"Yeah. I figured he'd be quiet and maybe pissed he just got dropped off but he's not. I think it's just apart of him being a kid." I say with a shrug and she nods.

"Do you think you know who the mother is?" I shake my head.

"No. I even saw a picture of her and still have no idea."

"A picture? Let me see." She says and I nod. I go to Aiden's room and grab the pictures out of his drawer then walk back to the kitchen where Quinn just finished washing her hands. She dries them off and takes the pictures. She flips through a couple then shakes her head.

"Lindsey Valentine." What the fuck?

"You know her?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah. When my parents forced me to do stuff at their country club, her parents did the same thing."

"Did she go to McKinley?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I can't remember what school but she didn't go to school with us."

"Well call your mom or something and ask her to get her mom's number." She shakes her head.

"Her parents died in a car accident a few years back. I had to go to the funeral with my parents." Fuck.

"That was all the family she has?" Quinn nods and puts the pictures down. Damn it.

"Well I guess Puck was right but whatever. I'll find out if he's mine in a few days anyway." She nods and puts her hand on my shoulder before moving to another part in the kitchen.

We start cooking and talking and just having a good time together. I haven't felt this...free with Quinn in a long time. When she was in a relationship I always felt this slight tension but now that she's single it's just not there. Aiden came into the kitchen and convinced me to let him pour the sauce onto the noodles. I lift him so he can and some of it splashes on his and my face. I put him down and Quinn laughs at both of us.

"I didn't know pouring sauce could be so messy." She says as I grab a paper towel and give Aiden one.

"Oh shut up." I say and she laughs more. I grab the jar of sauce and run my finger along the inside of it. I walk over to her, trying not to be suspicious and I put the sauce on her nose and her lips. She gasps and Aiden laughs.

"Santana!" She shrieks and I laugh. She grabs another jar that was behind her and puts some on her finger. She tries to put it on my face but I grab her arm. She tries to use her other arm so I grab that arm and push her back against the island.

"Let go of me." She says as she struggles to get away from me. I laugh and push myself more against her.

"Not a chance." She groans and looks over at Aiden.

"Help me." She says and he shakes his head with a smile.

"Hand me that jar. I think Quinn would look nice with red streaks in her hair, don't you?" I say and he laughs more.

"Yeah!" He grabs the jar and sits it on the island but I can't get to it, damn.

"Santana I will kill you if you put that in my hair." Quinn says and I smirk.

"I'm taking that as a challenge."

"Santana, no!" She says.

"Hey I left..." I hear Hanna say. I turn towards her and move away from Quinn.

"Hey babe. We were just making dinner." I say and she narrows her eyes but nods slowly.

"Maybe I should go." Quinn says awkwardly.

"Yeah maybe you should." Hanna says and I roll my eyes.

"Q, you don't have to leave." I say as she wipes her face.

"It's fine. I'm sure you two want to spend some time alone. Enjoy the meal." She grabs her bag and says goodbye to Aiden before walking past Hanna to leave.

"Aiden go watch TV okay? Dinner will be ready soon and I'll call you okay?" I say and he nods his head and leaves.

"What was that?" She asks.

"Nothing we were making dinner. Why were you so rude?"

"Because I don't like that bitch. She wants you." She says and I roll my eyes.

" Stop disrespecting her like that. I don't care how much you don't like her and I'm not going through this again." I say and she sighs and rolls her eyes.

"It's true, she does want you and why were so you so close to her?"

"We were playing around. Why are you making a big deal out of it?" I say and she sighs.

"Just, whatever."

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had to work?" I say and she nods.

"My boss had to go home early and said I could leave too but he told me to keep working on my designs."

"Cool. He must really like you." I say and she nods.

"He does, a lot. He said I remind him of a younger him and I'm hoping that was a good thing." I walk over to her and put my hand on her waist then pull her into a kiss.

"I'm sure it was." I say then I go back to making dinner.

Hanna helped make the salad and garlic bread and we all sat down to eat. Hanna told me and Aiden about her day and he told her about all the fun we had with Quinn. I didn't know that going to the mall and the grocery store was fun but he sure enjoyed it. For some reason, I actually like this whole...family dynamic I guess. I never thought I'd like having a kid around but it isn't as bad as I thought. After dinner, Hanna took a shower and went to sleep. Aiden and I stayed up in the living room and made a fort out of blankets and my couch cushions.

We watched TV and he made a bed out of my bean bag chairs. I think I'll just give them to him because he likes them so much. This kid is awesome...I don't know how she just left him. I couldn't do it. I do wonder what his life was like with her but I don't want to bring up his mom and he starts crying because he misses her or something. I don't want to upset him but...I need to know.

"Hey kid?" I say and he looks over at me.

"Huh?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute or do you want to watch TV?"

"Talk." He says and I nod.

"What...what...did you have fun with your mom?" I ask not really knowing what to say.

"Uhhuh. We use ta go to the park and mama took me to her job."

"Her job?" I ask and he nods.

"It was always loud and there was lotsa women an they didn't have clothes on a lot." Um what? They didn't have clothes on? I know she didn't take him to a...

"What else?" I ask.

"They had big people juice. I use ta play with mama's friend Jay. He gave the big people the big people juice. He was fun."

"What did your mama do?"

"She danced. All the ladies danced on the firemen pole." You have got to be fucking kidding me. I don't ask anymore questions and we continue watching TV until we fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Santana's P.O.V.**

"She was a stripper?!" Brittany says in a harsh whisper. I nod my head and watch Aiden on the monkey bars.

"You can't be serious. She took him into a strip club?" Quinn says and I nod again.

"You should really watch who you have kids with." She says with a shake of her head.

"I still don't know if he's mine."

"Yeah, yeah." Quinn says then takes a sip of her coffee. I seriously never want to see his mother, fucking ever. How is it even allowed to take a kid to a strip club?

"Who does that though? It's like she was stripping him of his innocence." I say and Brittany nods.

"She might have had no other choice San. Sometimes life is hard." Quinn says and I shake my head. I don't know what to say about this new information. It's not like I can do anything about it but it still pisses me off he was exposed to that. I hope he forgets it.

"So his birthday is coming up soon right?" Quinn asks and I nod.

"Two weeks."

"Planning anything?" She asks and I sip my coffee and shake my head.

"Why does everyone keep planning ahead so much? He might not even be with me long." I say.

"You do it too. You gave him a room." She says.

"He needed somewhere to sleep. I can always return the furniture." Quinn shakes her head.

"Just admit you're slightly attached to the kid. I mean it's only been a few days but he has a charm that makes you love him. Maybe he really is your kid." I look over at Quinn and she looks towards the playground and sips her coffee again.

"I like the kid. I won't say I'm attached." Quinn nods.

"Have you talked to Tina?" Brittany asks and I shake my head.

"How are you and Hanna?" Quinn asks.

"I know how it looked yesterday and she seemed a little pissed."

"Yeah we're cool. She was just jealous." I say.

"If he is yours, will he call you mommy?" Brittany asks randomly and I shrug.

"I guess if he wants to. I think I want to start teaching him spanish."

"Why?"

"I think it would be cool. He'd be bilingual at 4 or 5 years old, I think that's a nice skill to have."

"And you said we were thinking ahead." Quinn says with a smirk and I shake my head at her. I'm not thinking ahead, just...thinking.

"Whatever. I'll do what I want."

"Shouldn't he be starting school this year?"

"Shit. Yeah he does, doesn't that mean I have to take him to the doctor and shit? How do you enroll a kid into school anyway?" I ask and Quinn laughs.

"You have no idea what you're doing." She's right. I'm just going day by day here. I've never had to take care of anyone but myself and that was easy. I've never even had a dog. All my fish died...maybe him being in my care me not be the best thing.

"It's okay, I'll help you." Quinn says and Brittany nods.

"Me too." I nod my head and see Aiden on the swings talking to some little blonde girl. They laugh about something and I feel myself smile. I tell Aiden to come on after he talks to the little girl for a while and he says goodbye to her then runs over to us on the bench.

"Who's your girlfriend?" I say in a teasing voice and he glares at me.

"She's not my girlfriend. Her names Amy and she's nice." He says as we all stand up from the bench. I grab his hand and we start to walk along the path.

"It's okay if you like her." I say and he shakes his head.

"I don't." He says with conviction and we laugh.

"Okay. What else do you want to do today?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Well I was thinking we'd get some ice cream." He smiles and nods his head.

"Yeah I want ice cream!" Brittany grabs his other hand and starts to swing his arm.

"What kind of ice cream do you like?" She asks him and he scrunches his face in thought.

"The pink one." He says.

"Strawberry?" I ask and he nods.

"I love strawberry." He smiles at me and I swing his arm in time with Britt. He lifts his legs and we swing him back and forth as we walk. He giggles and we lift him in the air then put him back down.

"So I had an idea...how about we go play laser tag?" Brittany suggests.

"What's that?" He asks. Damn this kid never played laser tag? I have to take him now. Brittany explains what it is to him as we get our ice cream and now he's more excited than ever. When we get there we decide to pick teams. He and I are on one and Brittany and Quinn on the other. They beat us the first round 3 to 5 but we got them the second round with 5 to 7. At first he was confused and shot at me twice but once he got the hang of it we kicked their asses. After we finished, Brittany had to leave because she had an evening class to teach.

Quinn is really good with Aiden. He definitely likes her a lot and I'm glad he does. I'm really thankful that I have my friends to help me out with this. I don't really know what I'd do without them. I figured we could go do something else before we go home so I take the kid to the movies. He hadn't seen _Despicable Me 2_ yet so we saw that. I got him his own popcorn and candy and Quinn and I decided to share one. Our hands kept bumping and that's not really a big deal but she did put her hand over mine for a while. Normally I wouldn't care but that confused me a little and when she laid her head on my shoulder. Again, it didn't bother me but Quinn isn't really affectionate with me so...maybe she's just tired? Yeah that's probably it. Before we left we took some pictures in the photo booth. Aiden's favorite was the one where we made silly faces. We made sad faces, happy face, angry faces and silly one's. I have to admit they were pretty funny. Quinn and I both have a copy of them.

I invite Quinn back to my place but after what happened, with Hanna she says no. I kept trying to get her to come but she kept saying no so then I had Aiden ask her over and over and she just couldn't say refuse. I don't think Hanna is coming over today anyway. Her friend, the lawyer, Spencer I think is her name but anyway she came to visit her yesterday so I think they're just hanging out today. It's not that I don't want Hanna to come over but, I definitely don't want the drama if she gets mad again and I don't want to invade her time with her friend. I am supposed to meet her friend soon though.

I cooked dinner by myself today, to make it up to Quinn and it was really good. It was just steak and mashed potatoes but I got no complaints. Quinn and Aiden helped me with the dishes. I washed, she rinsed and he dried. Quinn tried to leave right after dinner but I convinced her to stay until he fell asleep. He ended up falling asleep on top of Quinn and I. His head is in her lap and his feet in mine. I pick him up and take him to his room. After I carefully put his pajamas on, I tuck him into bed and cut the light off. I go back to the living room and see Quinn in the kitchen opening a bottle of wine.

"Help yourself." I say sarcastically.

"Oh I am." She says and I roll my eyes as she tries to get the cork off. I chuckle to myself, karma is nice some times. I go grab the bottle from her and open it with ease.

"Show off." She says and I laugh as she sits two glasses down in front of me. I pour us some and she takes her glass. I sit the bottle down and grab my glass then sit down.

"This would have gone great with dinner." Quinn says and I nod. It would have.

"Yeah but I don't want to drink in front of him. I might wake up one morning and see him drunk off his ass then I'd have to go to the hospital and probably jail after that." I say and Quinn chuckles.

"If you tell him it's not for him, I'm sure he won't touch it." She says and I nod.

"You're probably right since he is a good listener but if he's my kid, he's sneaky and I'm not risking it." Quinn laughs again and drinks some more wine.

"Do you actually think he might be yours?" Quinn asks. I...no one has asked me that since he got here but that's probably because I keep denying it. I don't want to say he is but I don't know how I'd feel if he isn't. I sigh.

"I have no idea Q." I drink the rest of the wine in my glass and pour another.

"How do you think you'll feel if he isn't yours?" She asks and I shrug.

"If he isn't mine...I don't know but I am going to try to do everything I can to find his father. I mean it has to be someone in Lima right?" I say and she nods.

"Probably so. I'll help if that happens." She says and I nod.

"It's good that you actually stepped up and took responsibility for him. I would have thought you would have had Tina just take him. I can't say I'm really surprised that this happened though. Him popping up surprises me but I always figured someone would say you got them pregnant." I shake my head and decide to dismiss the last comment.

"I couldn't do that because if he is mine, it's going to be some long process I have to go through just to get him back." She nods and finishes her glass. I pour her some more then sit the bottle down.

"You should take him to the zoo. I'm sure if he's been to the one in Lima, he'll be amazed to see the one here."

"That's actually a pretty good idea. You coming?" I ask.

"When do you plan on going?"

"Tomorrow maybe or whenever you're free."

"Tomorrow is fine. What about Hanna?" She asks and I shrug.

"Probably working then doing something with her friend who came from out of town." Quinn nods.

"How are you two doing?" She asks.

"We're fine. I see her a little less lately but we're in a good place." I say and she nods.

"Good. I'm glad you're happy." She says and then tosses back her glass of wine. Um...I raise my eyebrow at her but she just sits her glass down.

"I should get going. I'll see you two tomorrow." She says and then stands up and grabs her purse. I walk her to the door and hug her before she walks out.

Damn it. I feel the guilt setting in. I still want to...I still have feelings for Quinn and I knew that going into things with Hanna but I repressed them I guess. I totally just sat them aside and focused on Hanna and that was good. That is good but...how the hell did they resurface so fucking fast? I like Hanna a lot and it could turn into love. It needs to turn into love because Quinn and I are done. She doesn't want me and I've accepted that but I still haven't moved on. I sigh to myself and just go to bed. I'm not going to think about either of them right now. I'm just going to think about that little kid in there that needs me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Santana's P.O.V.**

That wine must have really put me to sleep because I've been sleep for a long time. Since that kid got here I've been up everyday at 9 but it's almost 12 now. I'm surprised he hasn't woken me up...wait. I shoot up out of bed and go to his room. I sigh in relief when I see him still sleeping. Yesterday must have tired him out. I walk over to his bed and run my fingers through his hair. He mumbles something in his sleep and I chuckle quietly. Maybe I won't wake him up just yet. I walk back out of his room and call Quinn.

"**Did you just get up?" **She says when she answers. I walk to the kitchen and start a pot of coffee.

"Yeah. Aiden isn't even up yet."

"**He must have been tired." **

"Yeah. I should tire him out everyday so I can get some actual sleep."

"**You're just lazy. What time do you plan on leaving?" ** She asks.

"I guess after he eats and gets dressed. Are you ready?"

"**Yeah." **

"Well you can come over until we get ready to leave."

"**Yeah sure. I'll see you in a bit." **We say goodbye then she hangs up.

Now...what do I cook him? He does like hotdogs...yep I'm going with that. I get a pot and put water in it as I hear little padding behind me. I look over my shoulder and see him trying to sit in a chair at my island. I should probably get him a step stool or something. I go quickly grab him and sit him in the chair.

"Morning buddy." I say as I walk back over to the pot of water. I sit it on the stove and turn back to him.

"Morning mommy." I feel my heart stop. He just...um...that had to be an accident right? He's still sleepy and everything so, yeah he just got confused. I'll let it go.

"So um...we're going to the zoo today." I say and he smiles.

"I wanna see the lions!" He says excitedly and I laugh.

"Okay. Quinn is coming too." He looks even more excited now.

"You like Quinn?" I ask and he nods.

"She's the best!"

"Even better than me?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"You're the same but Quinns the funniest." He says. I put two hotdogs in the pot and sit next to him.

"I thought I was funny?" I say and he shakes his head.

"You're fun, not funny." I chuckle and shake my head.

"I think you're delusional." I say and he scrunches his face at me.

"Nevermind. Go brush your teeth and wash your face before Quinn comes." He hops out of the seat and runs to the bathroom. I think he might have a little crush on Quinn. He's told me he likes her more than Brittany and I don't even think that's possible.

When he comes back I give him his hot dog then put him in the bath tub. After he gets out I let him go to his room and pick out what he wants to wear then I get in the shower. By the time I get out, Quinn is here and let herself in. I only know because she walked in on me naked. Most of the time when that happens, people normally avert their eyes and leave right? Right. But not Quinn, no she let her eyes wander for a while before she decided to walk out. I don't know if I should be mad or just laugh but laughing seems to be the only thing I'm doing.

After I finish getting dressed, I go out to the living room. Quinn is sitting on my couch in a very colorful sundress and Aiden is next to her in a red Ralph Lauren T- shirt with a black horse on the left breast, red cargo shorts with a Chicago Bulls snapback hat and the red and black Jordans I bought him. For a four year old, he can definitely dress himself. I just threw on a red T- shirt and some jeans.

"Well don't you two look cozy." I say and then turn to look at me.

"Are you ready to go?" Quinn asks and I nod. They get up from the couch and we leave my apartment.

Once we get to the zoo, Aiden can't decide what he wants to see first. He goes from bears to giraffes to monkeys. The monkeys were the closest so we went there first. I think I like having Quinn with us. She told him things about the animals, She kept his interest and they almost left me a few times. We saw the everything the zoo had to offer and from what I can tell, Aiden loved it. They actually had this place where you get a face painting and Aiden practically dragged us over there. He wanted a tiger and made Quinn get a lion. I asked him what he wanted me to get and you know what he says? A fucking cat. They get tigers and lions and I get a fucking cat.

"Aw, she looks so cute." Quinn says with a giggle to Aiden. He has a giggle of his own and nods his head.

"Shut it Fabray." I say as I move away from the mirror.

"It's true. You're adorable." She says and I glare at her.

"Let's go over there." Aiden points to the elephants and tugs on Quinn's hand. We walk over to the exhibit and he and Quinn get as close as possible.

"Did you know elephants never forget?" She asks him and he shakes his head.

"Yeah they never forget anything so they'll remember you every time you come back to see them."

"Cool!" I hear Aiden say. I start to walk towards them when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I walk away from them and pull it out of my pocket, answering it before I realize who it is.

"**Santana?" **Tina says.

"Yeah what's up?" I ask. I hope she has some news to tell me.

"**How's everything going with Aiden?" **She asks and I sigh.

"Everything's fine. Did you hear anything?"

"**I got them to finish a little earlier because I know someone in the lab. Are you ready to find out?" **

"Yes Tina, spit it out!" I say anxiously.

"**Welcome to parenthood. He's yours." **Holy...I almost drop my phone. I hear Tina calling my name but I just hang up. I look over to where Quinn and Aiden are smiling about something and I run my hand through my hair. I didn't expect to have this reaction but...I'm happy. I feel this relief that is completely indescribable. I didn't want anything bad to happen to this kid and now nothing will. This kid...that kid...is my son. I walk back over to them and Quinn looks at me curiously.

"What are you smiling for? If it's something gross, I don't want to know." She says and I laugh.

"It's nothing gross." I say.

"Then what is it?" Now Aiden is looking up at me and I fight off a bigger smile.

"He uh...he's mine." I say lowly so he can't hear. Quinn's eyes widen.

"Are you serious?" She asks and I nod. She smiles then hugs me.

"Congratulations." She says next to my ear and I nod.

"I wanna hug." I hear Aiden say as Quinn pulls away from me and I pick him up. He wraps his arms around my neck and I hug his little body. I'm hugging my son. My fucking son.

A few days ago kids were the last thing I wanted to happen but this kid, he has this pull on me and I didn't even realize it. I didn't know how I'd react either way but I'm happy I can call him my son. My family. Shit, I haven't actually told my family. I should probably do that. I have to tell everyone.

I don't actually put him down for awhile. I carry him on my neck pretty much the rest of the time we're at the zoo. We took some pictures and stayed until it was getting ready to close. We went out to dinner and then Quinn left. On the ride home I notice I haven't spoken to Hanna all day. I text her earlier but never got a reply. Maybe she' s busy?

When we get home Aiden bounces on a bean bag. I'll put those in his room tomorrow and maybe these games too. I don't really play them anymore and he likes them. I guess I need to get some more furniture though. I'll do all of that tomorrow.

We both change into our pajamas and lay in my bed. I figure we could watch TV in here today. His head is on my shoulder and the show we're watching just went on commercial. He gets up and starts jumping on my bed and I sweep my arm under his legs causing him to fall. He laughs as he does and I shake my head.

"Don't jump on the bed." I say and he nods and says okay.

"Hey." He looks at me.

"Do you like it here? With me?" I ask and he nods.

"When you first came, were you scared?" He shakes his head.

"Mama said not to be cause you're my mommy." I nod and bite my lip.

"She was right. There's nothing for you to be scared of."

"I know Tana." He says and I nod again.

"You know...you don't have to call me that anymore. You can say...mommy if you want." I say and he nods. I don't think he'll start calling me that. He started calling me Tana on his own, I never told him to say that.

"Okay. What are we doing tomorrow?" He asks and I shrug.

"I think it'll just be you and me at home. That okay with you?"

"Can we make a fort?" He asks and I nod.

"Okay."

"Oh and you can take those squishy chairs you love so much to your room and I'll give you the games in the living room." I say and his eyes light up.

"They're mine?" I nod and hugs me.

"Thank you." He says and I shrug and wrap my arm around him. He sits back up and crosses his legs.

"When is mama coming back?" he asks and I feel my heart ache for him. How do you tell a kid his mom just abandoned him? Just left him with some total stranger and planned on never coming back?

"I don't know." I tell him.

"Okay." He says and the show comes back on. His attention is now on that and now I have some time to think. What do I tell him when he gets older? I know he's going to want to know. He will definitely only have more questions when he gets older. I don't want to tell him his mother basically gave up on him but what else do I say. He doesn't understand right now because he's too young. He probably won't even remember her in a few years. Would it be good to let him forget? I don't know but I won't let her put my kid through heartache the rest of his life. Not if I can help it.

He falls asleep pretty soon and he looks so peaceful I don't want to risk him waking up while I carry him to his room. I think I'll just let him stay in here tonight. I lie on my stomach and try to get comfortable. I hear him softly snoring and I look over at him. We're lying in the exact same position with our hands under the pillow and one leg bent. He sort of looks like me...in certain situations. He makes some faces that resemble mine. That's how I am with my dad. I mainly look like my mom but I have my moments when I look like him.

His body structure is like most of the males in my family. When my dad was a kid he was skinny and short with broad shoulders and that's pretty much my sons build. His hair texture is like mine though and grows just as fast because when he got here he looked like his hair was probably just trimmed and now he needs a haircut. I'm glad he's not one of those bratty kids who have a fit when they can't have or do something. He's pretty well behaved for the most part so maybe his other mother did something right in raising him so far.

I actually remember her now. Since his birthday is in August he had to be conceived in December or some time around there. I go to Lima every Christmas and stay until New Years. Puck, Mike, Britt and me all went out a few days before Christmas eve and I hooked up with his mom. I remember the condom breaking but she said she was on birth control. Apparently that was a lie but whatever, that lie got me a pretty cool kid though and I'm okay with it. Her loss is my gain.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Let me know and I'll see you guys next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Since finding out Aiden is mine I've had to fill out some paperwork for legal reasons and sign his birth certificate. Since he needs to go to the doctor for school I have to get him insurance and all this other shit. I've redone my living room completely. I now have red furniture and a black carpet because the jelly incident fucked up the white one completely. The jelly incident was when Aiden decided he wanted a jelly sandwich I guess. He decided to make it on his own and eat it on the carpet and I don't mean on a plate on the floor, the floor was his plate. There was jelly everywhere that day. The counter, the floor, the carpet, the couch, the coffee table, the remote and his hair along with the rest of his body. How one kid can do all that damage, I don't know. I took a 10 minute shower and that is what I found when I returned. The games and things are gone and now in his room.

His birthday is this week and I have no idea what I should get him. I know I'm buying him a bike, some action figures, he asked for some tablet they have for kids so I'll get that. I got him some crayons and coloring books...um...i guess that's all really. I think I'll read some books to him. We've been working on writing his name these past few days and it's been a little difficult because he didn't know his ABC's yet but he's getting the hang of it. Writing his first name is good but that fucking Valentine is kicking his ass. If it were Lopez he'd be fine. Maybe I should have that changed? I think I will. I've been teaching him a little math too, luckily he can count. He knows one plus one and two plus two but anything else confuses him.

My mom is determined to teach him Spanish through Skype. When I told her, she and my dad wanted to come right out here but they're actually coming tomorrow. I wanted some time with him to myself and I'm glad their coming because I go back to work Monday and I need someone to stay with him in the daytime. He loves my parents and he loves talking to them and I'm sure they feel the exact same way. His birthday is actually only two days away and he's excited.

Brittany suggested I give him a party but I don't know anyone with kids and he doesn't really have any friends yet but then she made a very good point, he can still have a party with just the adults in his life. So I called Chuck E. Cheese and I set something up for him. Surprisingly we haven't been there yet.

Hanna has been around a lot more lately and I'm glad. I did miss her and she's been working really hard. She told me about some fabrics from India or Indonesia or some shit. I wasn't paying attention so much but she kept naming all these other countries and it was either people were going there, from there or it was some fabric. I like that she's passionate about her work but it doesn't interest me at all. She and Aiden are actually in the kitchen doing something with some chocolate. It was only to distract him while I ordered his birthday cake.

"What are you two in here doing?" I say as I walk towards them. Apparently she let him make a sundae. His has vanilla and strawberry ice cream, gummy bears, sprinkles, chocolate syrup drizzled on top of whipped cream and a cherry. I didn't even know I had all that in my kitchen.

"We made sundaes. You want one?" Hanna asks as she sucks some chocolate from her finger. I shake my head and she shrugs. Aiden grabs his and goes to the island. He uses his step stool to get in the chair and sits before taking a big spoonful of his sundae into his mouth.

"If he throws up, you're cleaning it up."

"He'll be fine. What kid doesn't like ice cream?" She says and puts some whipped cream on her sundae. When she finishes she wipes the extra from the nozzle with her finger and holds her finger out to me. I suck and lick the whipped cream from her finger and she bites her lip.

"He better be fine." I say and peck her lips before smacking her ass and going to sit next to Aiden. Hanna sits next to me and they eat their ice cream.

"Did you do it?" Hanna asks and I nod.

"I know a few people with kids. Want me to see if they want to come?" I nod.

"It wouldn't hurt." I say and she eats some more of her ice cream. I look over at Aiden and chuckle at the whipped cream on his nose and practically all over his face.

"Slow down and wipe your mouth." I say then go grab him a paper towel. I had it to him and he wipes his mouth before eating more ice cream. I grab my phone and go sit on the couch in the living room. I put my headphones in and call Quinn but then hang up. It's early so I know she's probably at work or on her way. I put my phone down and cut on the Xbox. I pop in call of duty and hear my ringtone play. I grab my phone and see a text from Quinn.

"**You called me?"** It reads and I type a reply.

"Just wanted to talk. Forgot your at work."

"**Oh. Talk about what?" ** She replies quickly.

"Just anything. I'm bored." I text and put my feet up on the coffee table.

"**Well so am I. I'm in a meeting right now."**

"You're texting me during a meeting? Look at you being bad."

"**No one is listening anyway, this happens all the time so I'm not being bad."**

"Maybe right now but I know you are a bad girl ;)" I smirk as I hit send.

"**How exactly am I bad?" **

"We both know. Don't play innocent."

"**Sex does not count." ** She texts and I start playing the game. I kill two people before I respond.

"It does. You were my bad girl especially in public."

"**We had sex in public a lot because you couldn't keep it in your pants." **

"And you can? I remember plenty of times where you were the one to start it."

"**I don't know what you're talking about." ** I actually chuckle at that and unpause my game and play for awhile before I text her.

"You know what I'm talking about. We were hot. Remember when we went to the Staute of Liberty?"

"**Change the subject." ** She replies.

"Alright how about when we did it in your car and on the plane home to see our family or just name a restaurant. You pick."

"**How about the first time?" **She responds.

I remember our first time together. It was actually pretty unexpected but really nice. Quinn and I had went on a date. We went out to dinner and rock climbing, her idea. After we went back to her house and watched movies until we both fell asleep on her couch. The couch messed her back up so I rubbed it for her. When I finished she kissed me and before we knew it, I was carrying her to her bedroom. We were dating about a month and half and I remember because that's how long it took until we had sex.

"I remember that. That was more than sex."

"**It was?" **

"Yeah. That was the moment I realized I loved you." I take a deep breath before hitting send. I didn't tell Quinn I loved her until we were together six months but I loved her long before then.

"**You did?" **She replies really quickly.

"Yeah. I was just scared to tell you."

"**Do you still love me?" **What? I don't...why would she ask me that? I sit there for at least ten minutes typing an answer and erasing it. Aiden has come and taken over my game and Hanna is washing the dishes. I don't...I can't.

"I can't answer that Q. My answer doesn't matter anyway." I text and let out a long breath.

"**Okay." **She texts and I put my phone up. I can't get into that right now and I won't. I have a girlfriend and that's all there is to it. I can't be stuck on someone else. After Aiden dies for the fifth time I take the controller to play an as soon as I start playing there's a knock on the door.

"Can you get that Hanna?" I ask and she she nods and goes to get the door. A few minutes later she calls my name. I hum in response but don't look at her. I hear my name again but it definitely isn't Hanna's voice. I turn my head to the kitchen and see

"Mami? Papi? What are you doing here?" I ask and pause the game.

"Abulea!" Aiden says and runs to my mother. She hugs him and kisses his head. I pause my game and walk over to them and hug my father.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask as I hug my mother.

"We wanted to see our grandson." My mother says. Aiden is just as excited to see them as they are him. I guess when you talk on Skype for hours with someone for days, it's exciting to see them in person.

"And our daughter." My father says and my mom smiles.

"Of course you too Santana." She says and I chuckle.

"Oh. Mami, Papi, this is my girlfriend Hanna. Hanna, my parents, Marisol and Roberto Lopez." I say and she smiles at them and shakes their hand. They walk in and of course my mom comments on the new décor.

"I love what you've done to the place. It looks so grown up now." I roll my eyes and let them talk to Aiden.

I did not expect my parents to be here yet but I'm glad they are. Hanna stayed about an hour then got a call from her boss. Apparently he wants her to see his new creation or some shit but whatever she said she'd be back for dinner. Aiden got my mom to try to play COD. Bad call but he is trying to teach her. My dad and I are just watching from the kitchen and talking.

"So how long have you been with that Hanna girl?" He asks.

"About three months. Sorry I didn't tell you guys." I say and he nods.

"It's fine. She makes you happy?" He asks and I nod.

"I like her a lot."

"So how is everyone?" He asks.

"Good. I'm the only one with a kid though." He nods.

"Where's Quinn?" He asks.

"Work."

"Right, Quinn Fabray attorney at law." He says jokingly.

"Is she seeing anyone?" He asks and I shake my head.

"You two still haven't worked it out huh?" I sigh. My parents are huge advocates for me getting back together with Quinn. They said they knew we'd get together since we were teenagers.

"No papi and I doubt it will ever work out. We're just friends." He shakes his head.

"Does she know about Aiden?"

"Yeah. They love each other." I say and he smiles.

"That's good. I know you two will be getting back together."

"You've said that for the past two years. You should really stop giving me false hope." I say and he laughs.

"On to other things, how is motherhood treating you?"

"Great. I have a good kid. I mean it's kind of hard sometimes but he's a really good kid. No tantrums or smart mouth."

"And he's your kid?" My dad says with a smirk and I playfully roll my eyes.

"Seriously papi, he's pretty awesome. Please don't spoil him." He narrows his eyes at him.

"I'm sure you know there is no stopping your mother and I'm sure you do it yourself."

"What? I do not spoil him." I say and my father scoffs.

"We'll see." He says and I shake my head. My dad and I go in the living room and try not to laugh loudly at my mom but it's pretty funny. My mom isn't one for technology or games that aren't right in front of her.

She and my dad forced me to invite Quinn for dinner. This was the first time someone used Aiden against me too. He's always on board when Quinn is involved. Quinn said she'd love to come over and have some of my moms cooking so she's coming. I have no idea how this is going to go since Hanna is supposed to be coming back. Maybe she won't be mad?

"Santana?" I hear and I look at my mother.

"Get the door." I didn't even hear a knock. I go get the door and hug Quinn as she comes in.

"Quinn!" My mom says excitedly and hugs Quinn tightly. They became best friends when Quinn and I got together. They really talked about everything and got super close. I thought it was weird at first but I guess it's okay.

"Hi Marisol." Quinn says as they pull away from the hug even though my mother doesn't let her go too far. She's still holding Quinn's forearms. I stop listening and just look...at Quinn. She's just wearing a T-shirt and some shorts but I love when she wears shorts. Her legs were always killer and her ass...I won't even touch on that, no pun intended.

After she says her hellos to everyone, she starts to help my mom cook. I sit in the kitchen with them as my dad tells Aiden stories about spanish heroes in the living room. I feel like a dick for staring at Quinn's ass but I just can't help it. I love it...loved it. I loved it. I get a text and I avert my eyes from Quinn.

"**Can't make dinner. Sorry." **I sigh and sit my phone back on the island.

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

"Hanna can't make dinner." Santana announces and I try not to breath out in relief.

"That's too bad honey." Marisol says.

I was hesitant to come to dinner today. Hanna has been around a lot more and I think it's better if we don't cross paths. She doesn't like me and I don't care for her but I wanted to see Santana's parents so I would have suffered through a little awkwardness. Since Santana got Aiden I've seen a huge change in her. She's not out every night partying, she puts him before a lot of things, she changed her house. She really stepped up to be a mother and I can say she's not doing a bad job. She told me the other day she was thinking of moving to a house so Aiden can play in a yard and can of get out of the city. She's taking this really seriously and I'm proud of her. I didn't think she had it in her but she proved me wrong.

As happy as I am about Santana changing, it has its set back too and that set back is a blonde with blue eyes. I want to be with Santana. I had done some thinking and if Santana hadn't changed, I'd still want her. I found a real love and I gave it up instead of working on it. I shouldn't have given up on her. Now she's taken and I'm trying to wait but I'm impatient and who knows how long their relationship could go on for? Maybe I should just tell her how I feel? When I asked her if she still loved me, she couldn't answer. Why not?

Marisol and I finish dinner and her cooking is still as good as ever. After dinner Marisol suggested we play Uno. Santana sat on the love seat, her parents on the couch and Aiden and I sat on the floor next to the coffee table. He's the most adorable kid I've ever met. I knew he was Santana's. I don't know how or why I thought he was but I was right in the long run. He lays his head on my shoulder as we play and I wrap my arm around him. He won a game, I won a game, Santana won one and Marisol one three. Sadly we stopped playing before Roberto could win any. It's getting late and I have to work tomorrow so I tell them goodbye and Santana offers to walk me to my car. We walk out the door and she closes the door behind us.

"I think my son has a serious crush on you." She says and I chuckle.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? It's not like there's a reason not to. There's millions of reasons to have a crush on you." She says as we walk to the elevator. I press the button for it and we wait.

"Did you have a good time?" Santana asks.

"Yeah. I always do especially since you suck and you're such a sore loser you blame everyone for cheating all the time. It's funny." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"My mom does cheat and you know it." She folds her arms over her chest and I chuckle. The elevator doors open and we step inside. Santana hits the button and the doors close.

"Even if she does cheat, you're still a sore loser." I say.

"This coming from the person who's motto is, I always have to be on top, pun intended." She says with a smirk and I roll my eyes.

"You think you're funny?"

"I know I am."

"Not to Aiden." I say and she shrugs.

"When he gets older he'll get my humor." The elevator doors open and we step out into her lobby.

"You're still coming to Aiden's party right?" She asks.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I ask and she shrugs.

"You might have a date or something...unless you're bringing a date." She says as we get to the door. She opens it and I walk through.

"Is that your way of asking me if I'm seeing someone?"

"No it's just a question." She says as we walk to my car.

"I know you're not dating anyone."

"Why would you say that?" I ask.

"Because you hang out with Aiden and I. If you were dating someone you wouldn't be with us so much."

"Good point. It's only been a few weeks. I think I might need a little more time to myself." I say and she nods. We get to my car and I unlock the doors.

"Well...good night." I say as I wrap my arms around her waist. She hugs me around my shoulders. We pull away and she tells me good night as I get in my car.

"Drive safe and call me when you get in." She says and I nod. She closes the door and waves once before walking back to her building.

I wasn't lying when I said I needed time to myself. I do. Even if I want to be in a relationship with Santana, that doesn't mean I'm ready to just jump back into another relationship. I'm still getting over Tyler and that does take some time.

* * *

**A/N: Was it okay? Let me know. Hope you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Santana's P.O.V.**

The first day of Kindergarten. These last few weeks just flew by and now his first day of kindergarten is today. It's just seriously insane to think I have a kid starting kindergarten. His school is about 20 minutes from our apartment. This morning he was incredibly excited, like jumping off the walls excited and now he's just...quiet. He's been like this since I started driving. I hope he's not scared or anything. When we get to the school I see Quinn and Brittany standing in front of the school waiting for us. They wanted to see him off on his first day and take pictures. I park my truck and we get out of the car. I grab his hand as we cross the street and Quinn and Brittany greet us with smiles.

"Hey man, ready for school?" Brittany says to him and he just looks up at her.

"What's wrong?" Quinn and I ask at the same time. He shakes his head and chews his nails.

"I think he's just a little nervous." I say.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. You'll meet new friends and have fun. Don't you want to have fun?" Quinn asks and he nods slightly.

"It's about time to take him in." I say and we all start to walk to the door. As we walk through the halls, I feel Aiden squeeze my hand tighter and tighter. I hope he's okay. We get to his classroom and we're greeted by his teacher at the door. She's a young brunette, probably 5'2, 5'3 at the most.

"Hi. I'm Ms. Miller." She says with a smile and extends her hand to me. I shake her hand and return the smile.

"I'm Santana, Aiden's mom." She nods and looks down at him.

"Hi Aiden, I'm Ms. Miller." She extends her hand to him and he hesitantly takes it.

"We're going to have a lot of fun this year okay?" She says as she shakes his hand. He nods his head and I sigh. I don't think this will go well.

"Are you ready to go?" Brittany asks and he shakes his head causing some tears to fall. Damn it.

"I don't wanna go mommy." He says in a small voice and looks up at me with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'll give you a minute." Ms. Miller says and then goes back into the classroom. I grab his hand and pull him down the hall, away from the other parents and kids coming in. We turn a corner and I look down the hall to make sure we're alone. Once I'm sure we are alone, I bend down so I'm eye level with him.

"What's wrong? You were excited this morning." He wipes his tears and looks at me.

"I don't wanna go." I see a fresh wave of tears coming and I sigh and take his hands in mine. I did the same thing my first day of kindergarten, though no one knows about it but my parents.

"Are you afraid you won't make friends?" I ask and he nods.

"I wanna go home. I wanna be with you."

"I can't be with you, not today. You'll be okay and I promise you'll make friends. Me and aunt Brittany met when we were in kindergarten." I say and he sniffles.

"You did?" I nod.

"And we're still friends. It'll be okay I promise."

"What if they don't like me?" He asks.

"For every one person that doesn't like you, ten people do. Now what's the bigger number? One or ten?"

"Ten." He says softly and I nod.

"I promise you they'll love you. All you have to do, is be you okay?" I say and he nods.

"Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes." He says and I pull him into a hug.

"You'll be okay I promise." He nods his head against my shoulder then pulls back. I take his hand and we walk back to the class. He hugs Quinn and Brittany then walks into his class but then turns back around and comes to me.

"Scared again?" I ask and he shakes his head and hugs my legs. I put my arm on his back and he pulls away.

"I love you mommy." He says and I smile. Aw...fuck I feel the tears. Do not fucking cry.

"I love you too." I say and he goes into his class. One month with this fucking kid and I'm an emotional mess. I'm going soft.

"Aw." Brittany says and pulls me into a hug. What the...now it's a group hug apparently.

"Get off of me." I say as I push them back.

"What's wrong with you two?" I start to walk away from them. They catch up with me and Britt wraps her arm around my shoulders and Quinn's arm is around my waist.

"He called you mommy." Brittany starts.

"He said he loved you."

"You had to let him go off to kindergarten." They say simultaneously.

"Ugh shut up!"

"It was cute." Quinn says as we walk out the doors.

"No it was adorable." Brittany chimes in and I roll my eyes. I don't always like my friends.

"Don't you losers have something to do?" I say.

"You totally almost cried! Aw." Brittany says with a laugh and hugs me with both arms.

"I hate you guys." I say with a sigh.

"We love you too." Quinn says as Brittany lets go of me.

"What do you two have planned today?" I ask.

"I don't have a class until ten." Britt says.

"And I have a new case."

"I have to be to work in 30 minutes. You guys doing anything when you get off?" I ask and Brittany shrugs and Quinn shakes her head.

"You guys are losers. I'll talk to you later." I say and walk to my car.

I'm used to going to work and leaving Aiden for a while, but I don't like today. I remember my first day of kindergarten and how scared I was. I wasn't a friendly kid, and still not a very friendly person but Aiden is. He should be able to make friends quickly but it does take a while for him to open up. I just don't want him to be alone and I don't want him to cry and have a horrible first day. I'm scared I'm going to get a call that he freaked out or something and I'm going to have to go get him. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Yeah...I probably am.

Surprisingly my day went pretty fast and I didn't get a call from the school, which I'm assuming is a good thing. Before I go pick him up, I go buy him a cupcake. I figure it could make a bad day better or a good day even better. It's a win – win plus who doesn't love cupcakes? I walk into the school and to his classroom and I wait with a few other parents. The bell rings and the door opens. All the kids are single file and some kids go to their parents when they see them. I see Aiden coming towards me and I smile as he reaches me. He hugs my legs and looks up at me.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi."

"How was your first day?" I ask as I take his hand after he pulls away from me. We begin to walk down the hall and I look down at him.

"Awesome! I got lotsa new friends!" He says excitedly with a big grin.

"I told you. Who did you meet?" I ask as we walk outside.

"I met Nathan and Christopher and Ashley."

"Oh? A girl? I thought you didn't like girls?" I ask and he shrugs.

"She's okay. She likes Spiderman too."

We keep talking until we get to the car and he keeps talking on the way home and when we get home and when he eats his cupcake and he just keeps going and going. I've never noticed how much this kid talks but shit, where is the fucking mute button? It's probably because it's something new and exciting but he's just repeating himself at this point. I'm so thankful when he goes to his room and watches TV. I need a fucking break. He's been quiet for a while though so I go check on him. Yep just like I thought, he's passed out sleep on the bed. Since he's sleep I don't really have anything to do...Hm...yeah I got nothing. I go lie on the couch and watch TV but soon I feel my eyes dropping...

I feel someone on my legs. Rubbing them? At first I thought it was Aiden but his hand are way too small and this feels way to intimate. I feel them lift my shirt slightly and kiss my hip. I open my eyes and look down to a head of blonde hair covering her face. She pushes my shirt up further and kisses up my stomach. I move the hair from her face and blue eyes look up at me.

"When did you get here?" I ask Hanna. She positions herself between my legs and comes to my eye level.

"Not too long ago." She says and kisses my neck then runs her hands up and down my sides. I moan softly as she sucks on my pulse point..Her hands start to travel lower and lower until one is right between my legs. She lifts her head from my neck and my eyes flutter shut as she swipes her tongue over my lip. Right as I grant her access into my mouth she pulls away and I open my eyes...but I'm not looking at my girlfriend anymore. I'm looking at...Quinn.

"Quinn? What the -" She puts her finger over my lips to silence me and smirks down at me with a mischievous glint in her eye. Shit.

"Relax. We both know you want me."

"But I-" She silences me again but this time it's with her lips. She kisses me passionately and her lips still taste and feel exactly how I remember. Perfect. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me but then I hear something. Whimpering? I break our kiss and turn my head to the left and see Hanna standing there in tears. Shit! She starts to leave before I can say anything and push Quinn off of me to follow her.

"Hanna it's not -"

"Who do you want?" She asks and I look back at Quinn who's now standing a few feet away from me.

"Who do you want?" She asks again and I feel my heart speed up. I turn back to Hanna and she repeats herself. Quinn starts to ask the same question too and now I feel my heart in my throat. Who do I want? Who do I want?

I wake up with a start and almost fall off my couch. I look around and no one is here, not Quinn or Hanna. No one is crying and no one is trying to fuck me. It's just me in my living room, by myself. I sigh in relief as my heart beat starts to regulate itself. I lie back on the couch and check my phone for the time. I've only been sleep and hour so I should probably get up and make dinner for Aiden and I. That dream...it felt so real. I felt Quinn's lips and I felt Hanna's hurt and saw her tears. _Who do you want? _That question keeps repeating itself in my head and it's probably because...I don't have an answer. Or...maybe I'm just afraid of my answer.

I don't...why the hell does everything have to be so difficult?! Why couldn't I have just never fallen in love with Quinn? Then I wouldn't be having this problem. I would be happy with Hanna and I'm sure I'd be in love by now or close to it. I just...I have to keep working on it. Hanna is amazing, I mean she can handle me, she didn't run when she found out I had a kid, she fucking embraced my kid as her own. She might even love me but I can't return the feelings because of a relationship that ended two years ago. I need...I just need Quinn to tell me there's no chance in hell we can be together. That way I can just force myself to move on and truly move on. I just need to hear it. I have to hear her say it.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty short but I hope it was good. Let me know? Until next time, see ya**


	11. Chapter 11

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Aiden's been in school for a month now. We haven't had any problems and I'm thankful for that. He really likes school and even though he misses when we hung out all day, he's adjusted to his new schedule. Hanna and I have been doing a lot better. Since I had that dream...I became a little distant and I felt bad about it, I really did and since I wouldn't tell her what my problem was, she got frustrated. We patched everything up about a week ago though. I haven't really seen Quinn lately. We've text and she's called to talk to me and Aiden but I haven't physically seen her but maybe once since my dream. I'm glad for that but I can't say I don't miss her.

I want her to be here on mornings like these. On Saturday mornings when Aiden and I watch cartoons and eat cereal in front of the TV. Aiden misses her too and he asks me all the time when she's going to call or come over or anything. I wanted to invite her over today but Hanna still doesn't like her and she spent the night last night. She's in the shower now and Aiden and I are still watching TV. I wanted to take him to the park today but it's almost October and it's starting to get cold. I think we might just stay in today. I hear Hanna get out of the shower and go to my room. I tell Aiden I'll be right back and I go into my room to see Hanna wrapped in a towel and looking through my closet.

"Are you going somewhere?" I ask as I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Yes." She says. I try to pull her towel off but she tightens her grip on it.

"Stop. Aiden is awake and I really need to get dressed."

"Where are you going?" I ask. She better not say work.

"Work." I groan and move away from her.

"I'm sorry but I'm helping with a fashion show that's coming up." I shake my head and walk out the room. I think I am going to invite Quinn over. I go sit next to Aiden on the couch, I put my feet up on the coffee table and he tries to copy me but his legs are too short so he moves to the edge of the couch and his heels just reach the table. I laugh and he looks at me.

"What?" He says and I shake my head. He looks back at the TV and I text Quinn then Aiden gets up and leaves and I watch some stupid commercial. No wonder he left. I hear heels clicking against my floor and I notice Hanna out of my peripheral but I don't look at her. She walks over to me then sits next to me on the couch.

"I'll be back soon." She says but I still don't look at her or say anything, She sighs and kisses my cheek then stands up.

"Tell Aiden bye for me." Then she's out the door. My phone vibrates and I look at the text that only says yes. Aiden comes back and jumps on the couch next to me.

"Guess what?" I say and he looks at me curiously.

"What?"

"Quinn's coming over." I say and he smiles brightly.

"Yes! I can beat her at Injustice. You're too hard mommy." He says and I chuckle. Most of the time I let him beat me up but I usually win in the end.

"What if she's good at it?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I still wanna play with her." He says and I nod.

"Okay."

When Quinn gets here, he all but tackles her. I knew he missed her but I didn't expect that. I don't even get greeted like that from him. She picks him up and hugs him then puts him back on the ground. He basically pulls her into the living room and I chuckle as he starts talking a mile a minute. I close the door and go sit next to Quinn on the couch. She's been smiling ever since she got here and I'm trying not to smile myself. Aiden hands Quinn a controller and makes me cut on the game. When I sit back down Quinn turns her head towards me.

"Hey San." She says and I give her a head nod.

"Did you miss me too?" She asks with a smirk and I pretend to think.

"Um...no actually, I didn't."

"Liar." She says and the game starts so she looks at the TV.

"Missed you too." She says quietly but I still heard it.

As they start playing, I realize I'm sitting way to close to Quinn. I can feel the heat radiating from her body and all I can smell is her perfume, which I love. I smoothly move away from her and I don't think she noticed. She's pretty horrible at this game. Aiden and I explained it to her but Aiden is still kicking her ass. Maybe she does know how to play and she's just letting him win? After he won for probably like the 20th time, he gives me the controller and tells me to play Quinn.

"I don't think I should play her. I don't want to beat her so bad she cries." I say to Aiden and Quinn looks at me.

"Okay. Aiden get ready to see how much of a sore loser your mom is." Quinn says and I scoff.

"Yeah right." We both choose our characters and the fight starts.

The game is not going the way I expected at all. I'm losing and Quinn is laughing at how focused I am. If Aiden wasn't sitting right there I would be cursing her out but I don't want him to hear all the things I want to say. I get pissed when she throws me to the ground and I'm seconds away from dying so I reach over and mess with her controller but it didn't help. She moved and hit me one last time then it was over. Aiden cheers and high fives her and I scoff.

"Seriously Aiden? You're supposed to be on my side."

"Sorry." He says.

"I'm not." Quinn says with a laugh and sticks her tongue out at me. I give her the finger and she laughs more.

"You got lucky. Let's play again." I say and she shakes her head.

"No because you might be right. I'm not going to risk you beating me." I roll my eyes and stretch on the couch. Aiden says he has to go to the bathroom then leaves. I decide to play again but by myself this time and for some reason I feel like Quinn is looking at me but whenever I glance over at her, she's not.

"So how are things with Hanna?" Quinn asks and I shrug.

"Same I guess. You ready to start dating yet?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I'm not really sure but I'm leaning more towards a no. There's still some things I haven't worked out yet." She says and I nod.

"Do you um...Nevermind." I glance over at her and notice she's playing with her hands. She's nervous.

"What is it?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Just say it Q." She sighs and shifts in her seat.

"Do you ever think...about us?" She asks and I freeze. Why is she asking that?

"I...think about us as a couple?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah...anything?" I sit the controller down and look at her.

"Um...sometimes I guess."

"What do you think about?"

"I think about how...sometimes...I wish we could have worked out. What would have happened if we never broke up or what I could have done to change it."

"You could have grown up." Quinn says and I nod. I know I could have done that but I just didn't want to. Now, it doesn't bother me to not have bean bags in my living room or saying no I can't go out or even having an actual relationship. None of that bothers me, having a kid doesn't bother me and I'm happy...

"Too late for that now though right?" She nods even though my question was rhetorical.

"Why did you ask me that?"

"Just a question."

"Well can I ask a question?" She nods and I turn my body completely towards her.

"There's...no chance for us right? Like that time passed?"

"Do you mean...if you were single could we get back together?" I nod.

"Um...I think it's...possible. We were together before and since you've had Aiden you've changed a lot. You became the person I wanted you to be when we were together."

"So we'd only have a shot because I changed?" I ask.

"No...we'd still have a shot if you were the same you before Aiden." Fuck. I have a chance with Quinn. I have an actual chance with her but...Hanna. Fuck!

"If I had a shot, why didn't you say something?"

"Because I didn't want to be in a relationship that was going nowhere but I...I don't know how to get over you." I sigh and notice Aiden sitting on the love seat.

"How long have you been there?" I ask and he just shrugs.

For the next few hours Quinn was here, I've barely been able to focus on anything. Should I...I'm so confused. I wish Quinn wouldn't have said that. It was easier when I was trying to get over her because I knew I didn't have a chance but now...it's a lot harder now. So many things can go wrong. What if Hanna is who I'm supposed to be with but I fuck it up and go for Quinn? What if Quinn and I don't work out again? Or what if I choose Hanna and always have this want for Quinn? That's not fair to anyone.

I think I just need some time to think because right now I don't really know what I want. After Quinn left I made dinner and now Aiden and I are sitting and eating. He's telling me about how much fun he had today and how he wants to talk to my mom after dinner. There's a knock at the door and I get up to open it, already knowing it's Hanna.

"Hey." She says with a smile and kisses me then walks inside.

"Hey Aiden." She says as she walks over to him and runs her hand over his hair. He says hi to her and finishes eating.

"What did you two do today?" She asks.

"Nothing much. How was work?" I ask as she starts to make herself a plate of food.

"I know you're not really interested." She says and I stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, it was nice though." She says and sits down.

"Cool. Working tomorrow?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No, and I can guarantee I will not be going even if I get a call. Tomorrow I want us to just spend some time together." She says and I smile a little because the guilt will only let it get so big. I have to tell her. I sit next to her and put my arms in front of me on the island.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something." I say and she nods.

"Okay. What is it?" She asks.

"We've been together a while and I really really like you but I...I think we just need a break."

"A break? Why?"

"Right now...My emotions are a little all over the place and I need some time to figure out where my heart it."

"So basically you're stuck between choosing me or Quinn right?" I sigh and look down as I rub my forehead.

"I knew it was something with you two." There's a tinge of anger in her voice but her facial expression remains the same, angry but sad.

"I'm sorry." I say and she sighs.

"It's fine. If you need space then I can only give it to you." She stands up and I look at her.

"You don't have to leave?" She shakes her head.

"See you later." She walks out and I sigh heavily and lay my head down.

I figured that would go something like that. I really hope that she doesn't hate me. This break is in her best interest though so maybe it'll all work out anyway. I hope if anything happens and we completely break up, she finds someone she can be happy with and who can be with her and only her emotionally. I'm just a fucking mess and she needs no parts of this.

* * *

**A/N: So i hope you like. I hope that will sort of satisfy your quinntana needs for the moment. So let me know what you think. Til next time, see ya.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So it's been a while, i know but hopefully you guys like this. I hope you guys can excuse any of my mistakes as well.**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V.**

So it's been about two weeks since the whole break with Hanna. I feel really bad about it because I know I hurt her feelings. She hasn't talked to me really, just some quick responses to my texts and she won't answer the phone. I didn't want her to just disappear from me while we were on a break but maybe she's doing it for herself, distancing me so if I don't choose her she won't be so hurt or she's just pissed.

"Mommy?" I hear Aiden call and I look over to him.

"Yes mijo?" I answer. I took him to get some ice cream after dinner today and I've been sitting here waiting for him to finish his cone.

"Are you sad?" He asks as he licks his ice cream.

"Not really sad just...confused." He licks his top lip and scrunches his face.

"Why?" He asks.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask and he nods his head.

"Well...have you ever liked a girl?" I ask and he shakes his head. Of course not.

"Okay, well you know how much you love Spiderman? But you still like Batman?" I ask and he nods.

"Well I'm going through that but I have to pick which one I like more." He nods in understanding.

"Why can't you like both?" He asks and starts to eat his cone.

"I do like both but I can only have one."

"You should pick the one you love. I like Batman but I love Spiderman. He's my favorite." He spreads ice cream over his chin as he talks and I hand him a napkin. He wipes his face and then goes to finish the cone. Am I really taking love advice from a 5 year old? He may have had a point though. I know who I love and I know who I like. Maybe it's just time to pick my favorite.

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

That conversation with Santana didn't go as I expected it to. I didn't expect her to say what she said. I honestly didn't want to tell her I'm not over her. When I left I could tell her feelings were a little...different. The rest of that night she was just really inside her head. I think I just should have kept my mouth shut. We've talked on and off for the last few weeks. I miss being with her and Aiden. That kid is a real charmer and has me wrapped around his finger. I think I really need to talk to someone about this so that's why I invited Rachel to breakfast this morning.

"So what I gather from the conversation that transpired between you and Santana is that, you both want each other but you don't really know what to do now." Rachel says as she takes a sip of her orange juice.

"No...Yes, sort of. I know I want Santana but she's with Hanna and even though they're on a break right now, they are still technically together."

"They're on a break?" I nod.

"Since when?"

"I think since we had that conversation." Rachel scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"And who asked for the break?" She asks.

"Santana I think."

"What's wrong with you? Now I'm not saying you should just pounce on her but if she needed a break, she's obviously thinking about you. She'll need some time to deal with her inevitable break up and you're the perfect person to be there."

"How do you know they'll break up?" I ask and Rachel looks at me like I just said the dumbest thing ever spoken in humanity.

"Just listen to me Quinn. Spend more time with Santana and Aiden. That's it."

"You know that's not what I wanted right? I wanted advice on how to move on, not get back with her."

"But you two don't need to move on. You two are a really great couple. The little differences that broke you up could have been fixed and now they are now. Santana taking responsibility for her child was really admirable because I honestly didn't expect that from her but I'm proud of her for doing it. Also Aiden loves you which is a really good thing." She says and I shrug.

"Aiden loves everyone."

"He isn't that fond of me." She says.

"You're not around that often. Didn't you only see him twice?" I ask and she nods.

"We once had a conversation where he told me he wasn't listening to anything I said." I chuckle and shake my head.

"He's definitely Santana's kid." Rachel rolls her eyes but has a small smile on her face. We finish breakfast and decide to hang out a little more before Rachel has to leave for a rehearsal. I now have one free Saturday. The weather is pretty nice today, very warm actually. I could do something with Tina, Brittany or even Puck but there's two other people I have in mind.

**Santana's P.O.V.**

"Higher!" Aiden says. While we were wrestling he kept getting the upper hand so I basically pushed him into the air with my feet. I'm holding his hands so he doesn't fall and I only did this so he would stop kicking my ass but now he just wants to stay here.

"I'm not that tall, I can't go higher." He giggles and I bend my knees then extend them quickly, He bounces slightly and laughs louder. I hear a knock on the door and we both turn our heads towards it. Who the hell could that be? I lift Aiden up with me as I stand and he lies in my arms and extends his then makes airplanes noises. I shake my head and when we get to the door I tell him to open it.

"Quinn!"He says and practically flies from my arms to her. Quinn? What is she doing here?

"Hey, someone missed me." She says with a giggle as she hugs him and walks completely in. She puts Aiden on the ground and I close the door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I'm glad I don't look a total mess right now.

"I just came to see you guys. Bad time?" She asks and I shake my head.

"We were just playing around. I was just about to suggest we watch a movie."

"Then I came at the right time." She says with a smile and Aiden pulls her into the living room to show her some drawings then they go to his room. Since he loves to draw and color I put some on the refrigerator and some on the wall in my living room but most of them are in his room.

I'm really surprised that Quinn actually just showed up unannounced. I would be annoyed if it were anyone else but it's not really bothering me right now. It's probably because of the way Aiden's face lit up when he saw her. I still don't get why he likes her so much. I put a movie in really quick then I go lie on the couch and hear Aiden and Quinn come out of his room, talking about something.

"Mommy's been sad." I catch at the end of his sentence and I sit up and look over the back of the couch to him.

"Why?" Quinn asks and she glances at me.

"Aiden! That's supposed to stay between me and you." I say and he looks at me then at Quinn then back to me.

"She can't pick her favorite person."

"What?" Quinn asks and I shake my head.

"Nothing. Don't listen to him."

"Mommy likes two people but she can't pick her favorite. I told her to pick the one she loves." I learned something new today, my son is fucking blabber mouth.

"Well why don't we cuddle her to make her feel better?" Quinn says and he nods. I roll my eyes and Aiden sits on the couch at my feet. Since I already put a movie in before Aiden all I have to do is press play. Quinn stands over me...pondering something maybe? She then grabs my arm and pulls me slightly towards her.

"What are you doing?" I ask but I don't get an answer. She just climbs over me and lays behind me on her side. Aiden climbs up my legs and lays his head on my stomach and Quinn puts hers on my shoulder. I grab the remote and press play. Now I can't decide whether Aiden is a blabber mouth or the best wingman ever. Either way I'm sorta glad he said what he did. The movie starts and I get a lot more happy with having Quinn next to me. I actually put my hand on her side and she wrapped her arm around my stomach. I haven't been this close to Quinn in years. I mean yeah we hug or I might try to get this close but that only last 5 minutes at the most, and a lot of the time she moves away from me.

I feel like this is bad, like I shouldn't be holding her or even this close to her. I wanted time to sort this out but I feel like no matter how much time I take or what I do...I always come to that one conclusion with that one person. Yeah...I think I did just take some advice from a 5 year old.

The rest of the day and night, we just ate and watched movies. After dinner we played video games and colored then watched one last movie before Aiden passed out on top of me. Our positions didn't really change that much even after we got up to do something else. The only change was that Aiden laid next to me on his side then Quinn laid between my legs with her head on my stomach. That position was the most comfortable and uncomfortable. It was comfortable because Quinn's soft and it just felt nice but it was uncomfortable because her boobs were on my crotch. Luckily I have serious self control. After the movie goes off, I stop it and Quinn looks up at me.

"He's sleep?" She asks and I nod my head.

"Want me to put him in bed?" She asks.

"Yeah, he killed my back earlier." She smirks and sits up.

"Getting old?"

"Yeah right, just get him off me." I say and she carefully lifts him from my side and takes him to his room. I spread my legs more and move closer to the back of the couch. Quinn comes back in and lays back in between my legs. I'm a little shocked by that. I figured she'd go sit on the love seat or something.

"I was comfortable right here." She says and I just nod.

"I'm glad I make a good pillow." I say and she chuckles.

"You always did. So what's the you trying to pick your favorite person thing?" She asks and I shake my head.

"It was just something we talked about yesterday."

"Well explain what he meant."

"It's nothing really."

"You know you can talk to me right? I can tell it's been something bothering you lately. Is it because of what we talked about the last time I was here?"

"Partially." Or just yes. The whole conversation that happened.

"So you're...you're trying to figure out who you want to be with?" Quinn asks and I nod with a sigh.

"I'm trying to figure out where my heart is...but I think I already know."

"Well...is there something you want to tell me?" She asks but I shake my head.

"No. Not yet." She nods.

"Okay. I can handle whatever it is though." She takes my hand and interlaces our fingers.

"I can handle it." She says again.

I'm not entirely sure I believe that but I nod anyway. I feel like if I were to choose Hanna and not go back to the past, she wouldn't be okay with that. I think that would be the end of us all together. No more friends or anything, she'd just be gone.

"Are you okay?" She asks and I shrug.

"A lot better then I've been these last two weeks. I'm really glad you came over today." I say and she smiles.

"I was bored and I missed Aiden."

"So if it weren't for Aiden, you wouldn't be here?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Well...maybe but he was definitely the closer on my decision." She says playfully and I roll my eyes.

"We both know you can't stay away from me. It's the charm, where do you think Aiden got it from?"

"Lindsey's dad. He was a really nice guy." She says with a smirk.

"I still wonder what happened to her." She continues and I shrug.

"Is it bad that I don't really care?"

"Maybe but only because she's Aiden's mom. I know you don't like what she did but it's still his mother and she is a part of him. He'll want to know where his mom is when he gets older."

"I'm hoping he'll forget and I can just have someone else fill her shoes." I never even took the time to look for his other mother. I figured if she just left him here, she was done with him right?

"A step mom isn't going to change anything." Quinn says.

"It will if you're such a good step mom all he thinks is that you're his other mom."

"Um...me?" Oh shit.

"No. I meant whoever it is. I didn't mean to say it like I was directing it towards you." She licks her lips and nods.

"I know, just wanted to mess with you." She smiles and I try to fight back one of my own.

"What if she did come back? What would you do?" She asks and I shrug.

"What would be her point? She left him here with me so apparently she didn't want him anymore."

"Humor me." She says and I sigh.

"I don't know. I'd probably rip her to shreds verbally and tell her to go to hell because there's no way she's going to see my son." Quinn laughs.

"Okay relax mama bear. I don't think she's coming back either. She'd have to have a lot of balls." Quinn says and I nod in agreement.

We talked for the rest of the night until she just fell asleep. I know who I want and what I want to do so tomorrow I'll take the first step towards that.

* * *

**A/N: I will try my absolute best to update again soon. I've been a bit busy and haven't had much time to do anything but the necessities of my everyday life. So I'll see you guys, hopefully soon. bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Santana's P.O.V.**

The next morning I wake up to blonde hair on my face. Quinn is lying on top of me with her head in my neck. My arms are wrapped around her waist and there's a blanket on top of us. Did she wake up, get a blanket and then lie back down on top of me? She's still sleeping and I don't want to wake her. She's normally hard to wake up though so maybe I can get up without waking her. I try to shift her out of my neck but she grumbles and moves closer to me. So that's not going to work. Guess I'll just lay here until she wakes up.

"Why are you moving so much?" I hear her say. At least she got up earlier than I expected.

"I want to see what time it is." I say and she sighs then moves so that she's lying behind me on the couch. I get off the couch and stretch then look at the clock in my kitchen. It's only 9:30. Where the hell is my son? He's normally up and bouncing off the walls right now. I go check his room and surprisingly he's still in bed. That's a little weird. I go back to the living room but I don't see Quinn. I sit on the couch and look at my phone. I text Hanna and ask her out to lunch.

"San?" I look up and to my right and see Quinn coming to sit next to me.

"Yeah?"

"I asked if you wanted me to make breakfast."

"Oh. Sure if you want but Aiden is probably just going to want cereal." She nods.

"So do you want anything?" She asks and I shrug.

"One of your omelets?" She nods with a smile.

"I could do that. So any plans today?" I go to answer her but get a text from Hanna.

"Lunch with Hanna. I was wondering if you could watch Aiden while I'm out?" I ask.

"Sure. I can take him to the park to ride his bike since the weather is supposed to be okay today."

"That would be good. Thanks." She nods and puts her hand on my knee before she gets up and goes to the kitchen.

"What did you have planned today?" I look at her as she shrugs.

"Nothing really." I watch Quinn move around my kitchen and something dawns on me. I remember when Quinn told me her life plan when we were 20. By 22 she would have found the person she wanted to marry. By 24 she would be married and by 26 she would have a kid. I wonder if I fucked that up. I wonder if we never broke up, would she have a kid? Would we have a kid? I guess I'll never really know because it's the past but the future...it's still questionable.

Some times I hate to think of our relationship because of how much it hurt when it ended. When you tell someone you love them and you want them to be your forever but it ends...you recover and you eventually move on but that relationship...that wound...will always be there, no matter if it's healed or not, it's always there.

Aiden goes into the kitchen and says hi to Quinn. They talk about something and he gets excited. She probably told him about the park. I like watching them together. Quinn is amazing with him and I think she sees him as family. Everyone pretty much accepted Aiden with open arms. Puck and Mike took him to the batting cages, Tina took him to the art museum, Rachel has tried to talk to him but he's never really interested and he loves Britt to pieces. This kids family has grown in size dramatically and he loves it. This kid has done things for me in such a short period of time, that I could never repay. I love him more than anything and every time I look into those green eyes I fall even more. I still can't believe I have this kid. My kid.

I go take a shower and eat breakfast with them. Time was actually moving by a little too slowly for me but eventually it was time for me to go meet up with Hanna. I let her pick the restaurant and when I got there she was already seated and looking over her menu. She looks up at me as I approach the table and gives me a lop sided smile. I give her a small smile and sit across from her.

"Hi." She greets me.

"Hey. Have you been here long?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Just got here really." I nod and I grab the menu in front of it.

We talk a little more, just catching up I guess and put in our orders. The conversation is basic. How's Aiden, work, your family? Pretty basic stuff but Hanna has a lot more going on. Her boss wants her to go to Spain with him to help prepare for some huge fashion show or something. That sounds really awesome and I'm happy for her, I didn't expect all of that in just a few weeks. We get our food and keep talking. I think we both started to feel a little more comfortable after a while because it was tense at first, especially on my end. Even though I am enjoying my time with Hanna, I have to do what I came here for.

"So...I wanted to talk to you about something." I say and she nods.

"The break."

"Yeah. Look you're amazing, you really are..."

"But you want to end things." She says and I nod.

"I totally saw this coming and I'm fine with it. I really like you but I figured your heart was with her." She says as she sighs softly and plays with the straw in her glass of water.

"I'm sorry." I say and she shrugs.

"It's fine."

"We -"

"Can still be friends. Yeah, I know. I don't know if I want to be your friend right now." She says and I nod.

"Maybe I'll text you one day though...when I'm ready."

"Okay. I should probably go." She nods and I stand from the table. We say goodbye and I leave the restaurant. That went pretty much the way I expected. I didn't think she'd be happy about it or really want to remain friends but in the end it was the best for both of us. I text Quinn as I leave and she tells me they're still at the park. When I get to the park I quickly spot Quinn helping Aiden on his bike. Once he gets on he starts to pedal away from her. I walk up behind her and stand there.

"It would be better if he didn't have training wheels." She jumps slightly then turns around and slaps my shoulder.

"Asshole. I didn't think you'd get here so fast." I shrug and walk to a bench. Quinn follows me and we both sit down.

"So how was lunch?" She asks.

"Food was good. Conversation was good until I told her I wanted to see other people."

"You dumped her?" Quinn asks and I nod.

"Just...got some clarity." Quinn nods and folds her arms over her chest.

"Okay. How'd she take it?"

"How I expected. It wasn't horrible but I could tell she was hurt." Quinn nods and bites her bottom lip. I look over to see Aiden coming back towards us.

Aiden rides around a little more then we go get ice cream and go home. I invited Quinn and she said yes like I expected. The rest of the night we watched scary movies then made a fort on the floor and told scary stories before Aiden fell asleep. He decided he wanted to sleep in the fort so Quinn and I got out. She goes to the kitchen and I follow her.

"Heading out?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for watching him earlier."

"No problem. He's fun." I nod and she moves towards the door.

"So are you busy this Friday?" I ask.

"I have to be at my office for a few hours but I'll probably be done by lunch."

"Then why don't we grab lunch? Just you and me?" She smiles slightly and nods her head.

"I don't see why not. I don't have anything else to do."

"Don't act like you don't want to go out with me." I say as she opens the door. She walks out and looks at me with a smirk.

"I thought we were just getting lunch? I didn't know it was a date." I lean against the door and bite my bottom lip.

"Do you want it to be a date?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I don't know."

"Why not?" I ask.

"I've been on dates with you. Not the most fun." She says jokingly.

"You have no life so you might as well. Tell me you have something better to do."

"I might have _someone_ better to do."

"We both know, that's not true." She raises her eyebrow at me and stares me down before shaking her head lightly.

"Place and time?"

"I'll let you know." I say and she rolls her eyes good heartedly.

"Be safe and call me when you get home." She nods and hugs me then walks down the hall to the elevator and I watch her ass. She keeps her head straight but says

"Stop staring at my ass." I chuckle to myself when she turns and winks at me. I go back inside my apartment and shut the door. Can't wait for Friday.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? let me know? We're finally on track with Quinntana, i know you guys are happy. My plan is to update again by Friday or Saturday so you guys won't have to wait too long and Happy Halloween to everyone :) see you soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Santana's P.O.V.**

It's Friday morning. I'm kind of nervous about lunch today. It's weird because it's Quinn, the person I can always be myself with, I'm not nervous about being with her I'm just nervous about it being a date. I know that she wants to try again but I feel like I'm going to screw it up. I don't know why or how but I just feel it. I really want things to go right this time, I need things to just go right. It's around time for me to wake up Aiden and as I start to leave my room I notice him in the hallway. I cut the light on and he looks up at me with tired eyes.

"Why are you up? I normally have to force you out of bed for school."

"I don't feel good." He says as he rubs his eye.

"Well what's wrong?" I don't get an answer but he does vomit on the floor. Shit! He stops but he looks like he might again so I step over the vomit and direct him to the bathroom where I discover I was right. He does it again and I rub his back as he finishes then I flush the toilet. He looks up at me with this look of sadness and agony and my heart aches for him. I feel his forehead and he feels slightly warm.

"Do you feel a little better?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Well you're not going to school today. Rinse your mouth out okay?" He nods and I leave the bathroom. Luckily I have a wood floor in the hall. I clean that up after I tell Aiden to brush his teeth then I go check on him. His shirt is pretty much covered so I carefully take that off of him and run him a hot bath. After his bath, we go lie down in my bed and we both fall asleep. When I wake back up it's around 11. Aiden is still sleep and he still feels warm. I grab my phone and see a message from Quinn. I skip texting and just call her.

"**Hello?" **She answers. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

"Hey."

"**Hey. You just wake up?" **She asks.

"No. I woke up then went back to sleep. I can't do lunch."

"**Oh...why not?" **I can hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Aidens sick. I think he has a fever and he threw up this morning."

"**Poor thing. How's he feeling now?"**

"I don't know. He's still sleep and I need to go get him some medicine but I don't want to take him outside."

"**You tell me his symptoms and I'll get him something." **

"Q, you don't have -"

"**Just tell me." **She says and I sigh. I tell her and she says she'll be over soon. I put my phone down and rest my head against the back of the couch. I've never dealt with a sick kid before. Do I take him to the doctor or just give him some medicine? Is it a cold? The flu? Or maybe something that's only 24 hours? I call his school to excuse his absence then I go back to my room to check on him. He's lying on his side, watching my TV and he looks miserable. His eyes are low and his mouth is open, which I'm assuming is how he's breathing and his nose is red. I sit on the bed by his feet and he glances down at me.

"How do you feel?" I ask.

"Sick." He says then coughs a little.

"Well we don't have any medicine yet so you're lucky right now. Do you want to eat?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"My throat hurts." He says with a pout and I sigh. Maybe I need to call my mom.

"I'll tell Quinn to get you some cough drops."

"Quinn's coming?" He asks and I notice his cloudy eyes light up slightly. I nod and he cracks a smile then frowns.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I don't wanna make her sick." He says and I shake my head.

"Quinn never gets sick. I've known her for forever and she's only been sick once."

"That's how mama is. She's never sick but takes the best care of me." He says and I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Do you miss her?" He looks at me then down at the bed as if he's pondering his answer. Then he looks back up at me.

"A little but I gots you and Quinn." Quinn? He sees Quinn as a mother figure? Well it's better than a crush and I could see why he would see her like that. Quinn loves him and I know he feels the same.

"Okay. You plan on staying in my bed all day?" I ask and he nods. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Want me to make you some tea?" He nods and I get up from the bed.

"You stay here and don't puke in my bed." I say playfully and he laughs softly.

I go make his tea and call my mother in the process. She told me to keep him warm and give him liquids. She also gave me some recipe she got from my grandmother and I actually recognize it. She gave it to me when I was sick and it's the worse tasting thing ever. I won't torture him with it since it doesn't do anything but make your breath smell but my mom swears by it. I let her talk to him before I hang up and I slice a piece of lemon and place it in the glass off tea. As I go to take it to him I hear a knock at the door. I hurry and open it then Quinn comes in with bags of stuff and sits them on my island.

"Did you buy the whole pharmacy Q?" I ask and she rolls her eyes as she pulls out a box of medicine.

"Where is he?" She asks.

"My room." She grabs a spoon from my drawer then walks past me and I follow her into my bedroom. She sits on the bed next to him and runs her hand through his hair.

"How's my little guy doing?" She asks. I lean against the door frame and silently watch.

"Bad." He says with a pout and Quinn rubs his shoulder.

"Well I got you some medicine that'll make you feel better." She says and he makes a face of disgust and sticks his tongue out.

"Yuck." Quinn chuckles.

"I know it doesn't taste the best but it'll help you and I saw Santana with a big glass of tea with your name on it." He looks over to me and I hold up the glass.

"You can have that right after you take some medicine." He looks at her for awhile before nodding and sitting up in the bed. Quinn pours him a spoonful and goes to put it in his mouth but he turns his head.

"Come on Aiden, it's not that bad." She says but he shakes his head.

"What if Santana took it with you?" Wait a minute, I didn't volunteer for this. Quinn looks at me expectantly and I clench my jaw and sigh. Fuck. I walk over to them and take the spoon from her.

"Yeah, it's not that bad. If I can do it, you can." I say and then raise the spoon to my mouth. I look at the dark liquid and swallow hard. I've always hated taking medicine because it made me gag. Why would you give a sick person something that's supposed to help them and have it taste so disgusting? I take a deep breath and swallow the contents of the spoon. I try not to make a face at the taste and I look at Aiden as I finish it.

"See? Not that bad." I say and eye his glass of tea. I think I need a sip. I hand Quinn the spoon and she fills it with more medicine. She puts it to his mouth and this time he drinks it. He makes a face but that's all. I let him drink some tea afterwords then he wraps himself back in my cover. He convinces us to lay with him and watch some TV show about a little boy and a snake that talks. He fell asleep about ten minutes into it and Quinn and I slowly and quietly get out of the bed and leave the room.

"Thanks for that." I say as we walk into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it. I am just as worried about him as you are. I want him to feel better." She says and I nod.

"I just feel so bad. His little sickly face just made me feel like shit. He feels like shit and I can't fix it." I say as I sit in a chair at my island.

"Don't feel bad. You can't help him getting sick."

"I know." She nods and pulls more stuff from her bags. She has soup, vapor rub, couch drops, tea and another box of medicine.

"Good shopping Q." I say and she shrugs.

"I'm sorry about lunch though. I really wanted to go." I say and she smirks and goes to her bag. She pulls out two salads and pushes one towards me then sits a clear box of breadsticks down.

"It's still lunch time." I feel myself smiling and I shake my head. She's so perfect. She gets us some forks and sits next to me.

"So this is our date? Us having salads and breadsticks in my kitchen while my sick son is sleeping in my room?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I've had worse first dates." She says and I chuckle.

"Our next date will be a whole lot better, just me and you I promise." I say and she nods.

"I don't mind Aiden coming along. If our next date is at Chuck E. Cheese then so be it. As long as I get time with you, it's a good date to me." I smile and look down at my salad. I only look up when I feel Quinn's hand on mine. I look over to her but she doesn't look at me, she just eats her food like normal. I interlace our fingers and I see her lips quirk into a small smile. I think I definitely made a good decision.

After Quinn and I ate, we talked and then watched movies on the couch . She laid on top of me until Aiden woke back up. Luckily Quinn convinced him to eat and she made him some chicken noodle soup. I think I'm falling more and more in love with this woman. I'm so glad that I have her in my life and she and Aiden have definitely changed me for the better.

Quinn stayed for a long time but she eventually had to go. I didn't want her to leave and she didn't want to but we both knew it wasn't a good idea for her to stay the night, not today. She kissed me before she left and it was so amazing. It wasn't more than a few pecks but every part of my body felt as if it'd been lit on fire. She just makes me feel at home and I wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

**A/N: Well how was it? good? great? or where you disappointed? Let me know. Also we're getting a lot closer to the end of part one, just a few more until we get there. I just want to say thanks to everyone for reviewing, alerting etc. You guys really do keep my writing so thank you for all the support. I never expect the amount of people that like my stories, to actually like them. So anyway I'll stop blabbing and being sentimental. I'll try to update again soon but don't quote me on that. Anyway, see you guys later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone, happy Friday :) so this isn't a very long chapter but I'm sure most of you guys will like it lol. It goes a little more into Lindsey and then Quinntana from there. So I hope you all enjoy it and let me know. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Time can really fly when you really stop to look. Quinn and I have been together two months now. Quinn was serious about not caring if Aiden came on a date with us because he has at least three times. They've gotten even closer and I love it. He was so happy when we dressed up for Halloween with him. He wanted all of us to be pirates. I got him a fake parrot and an eye patch. He sort of looked like Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean. Quinn had a pirates hat and her shirt was sort of ripped and she wore a black skirt with a fake hook on her left hand. I wore a white shirt with a red scarf around my head and a red skirt with an eye patch. The picture we took that day is currently the screen saver on my phone.

We went to Lima for thanksgiving to visit my family. We went to see Quinn's family too and Aiden really loved being back home. He made us go to his favorite park and Breadstix, I'm glad he loves the breadsticks like I do. I also found out he used to live in Lima Heights Adjacent. The worse part of it to be exact. I drove through there and he showed Quinn and I where he used to live. The place looked terribly run down and small just from the outside, I can't imagine the inside. Aiden told us he actually didn't have a room and he slept with his mother but sometimes he had to sleep on the couch when she had a man over. He didn't get much sleep those nights because he was afraid of the dark.

That new found information pissed me off to a new extreme and before we left I went looking for _Lindsey_. Since there's only two strip clubs, I went to both. She worked at the one closest to where she lived. No one has seen her though. They said they haven't seen her in months and figured she probably died of an overdose and her body hasn't been found yet. That poor excuse for a mother was a heroin addict. A fucking heroin addict! And she had my kid! I wish I would have known about him while she was pregnant because I would have taken him away from her the second she had him.

From the vague questions I've asked him, he doesn't know about the drugs and I'm thankful for that. The things I would do to that women if I ever see her again. I hate that she's the mother of my child. Quinn tried to calm me down saying I don't know the situation or how she got to that point but I don't fucking care. All I care about is what she exposed my son to. Thanksgiving wasn't the best holiday this year but I know Christmas will be. I'm excited just to see how excited Aiden will be when he gets his presents. He already excites easily so that should be fun to watch.

Quinn and I are even better then we were the first time. I can't even explain it but I don't think things could get better...well maybe one aspect. We still haven't had sex which sucks. Most of the time it's because Quinn falls asleep, Aiden is awake or the one time we didn't have a condom and she just didn't want to chance a pregnancy. I was surprised when she told me it's not that she doesn't want my kid but it's just still early in our relationship and she doesn't want to move super fast. I didn't think she'd be thinking about having my kids yet.

Today he's going sledding with Britt and Mike so Quinn and I will have some alone time, so maybe it'll happen or maybe not. Quinn spent the night so she's in the shower right now. Aiden and I are playing a game in the living room. He made me buy a Mario game so that's what...he's playing actually. I'm kind of just watching him. I get up and go to my room and lie on the bed with my arms behind my head. I can't decide on what I want to do while Aiden is gone. Should we go out or stay here? I guess either is okay with me. I'll probably ask Quinn. Who just happens to have just walked in, in just a towel.

"Do you realize how sexy you are when your hair is wet?" She glances at me as she walks over to the bathroom in my room. She cuts on the blow dryer on and closes the door. I close my eyes and after about 20 minutes I hear the dryer cut off and the door open. I see Quinn come out of the bathroom completely naked and she looks at me while I look at her.

"You're doing this on purpose. Seriously?"

"I'm doing what on purpose?" She asks as she walks over to my dresser and opens a drawer. She pulls on a pair of my boxers and tank top then closes it.

"Fucking teasing me." I say and she chuckles as she turns towards me.

"I'm not doing anything. No one told you to come in here as I got dressed." She says and I roll my eyes. She walks over to me then straddles my hips.

"Besides, why would I do that to you?" She says as she runs her hands over my shoulders.

"Because you're Quinn. That's what you do." I say and she smirks.

"I don't mean to. It's not like I don't want to fuck your brains out." I chuckle and she slides her hands under my shirt and runs them over my stomach and sides before they settle on my hips.

"Well...Aiden is leaving soon." She nods then leans down and kisses my jaw.

"Mhm, he is." She kisses my neck and I tilt my head to give her more access.

"And I have condoms." She bites my neck then licks over it and I inhale sharply.

"Nothings stopping us." I say softly as she sucks my pulse point. Fuck, she has to stop but I don't want her to.

"Wait until Aiden is gone. I can't get...started right now." I say and she chuckles.

"You mean you can't get hard right now." She comes eye level to me and I bite my bottom lip and nod.

"Yeah." She pecks my lips and sits up.

"When is Brittany and Mike coming?" She asks.

"Shouldn't be too much longer." She nods and gets off of me. She's out of the room before I can even ask her to come back. From what I can tell, she's playing with Aiden. I close my eyes again and as I start to slightly doze off, I hear someone at the door. I would make Quinn get it but I should get up anyway.

"I got it!" I say as I get up and walk to the door. Quinn doesn't look like she was going to move to get it anyway. I open the door and just see Brittany standing there.

"Hey B." I say.

"Hey San."

"Where's Mike?" I ask as I let Britt in.

"He said he was too cold to get out the car. I just said I'd come get Aiden." I nod as I close the door and Aiden runs to hug Brittany.

"Hey auntie B." He says.

"Hey sweetie. Ready to go?" She asks as she hugs him back. He shakes his head and runs to his room. Quinn follows him with a smile and I shake my head.

"So Quinns here? How are you two?" Brittany asks.

"We're great and we'll be a lot better when you two leave." Brittany smiles and winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"I'm happy for you two though. I know she'll be his step mom soon."

"Just his mom if she adopts him." I say.

"You think she'd do that?"

"I know she'll do that." Brittany nods with a smile and soon Aiden comes running in the room with his sled and all bundled up, courtesy of Quinn I'm sure. Brittany takes his hand and they say goodbye before they leave. I look at Quinn while she hovers around my refrigerator.

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask and she shrugs. I walk past her and go sit in the the living. As I grab the remote she comes and sits next to me.

"What do you normally do when he leaves?" She asks as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Normally I'm at work so...work. I haven't really been without him for long and I'm not doing anything."

"Having empty nest syndrome yet?" I shake my head.

"Are you?" I ask and she shrugs.

"It'll probably set in, in about a hour." I chuckle and she wraps her arm around my waist.

"What's funny?" She asks.

"Nothing." She doesn't say anything and I flip through the channels to find something to watch. Quinn takes the remote from me then stands in front of me. I look at her and she straddles my waist and kisses m y lips. It started as a few pecks but slowly progressed to something a lot more passionate. Her hands are in my hair, nails lightly grazing my scalp. My hands are on her back, tugging her shirt off. After I get her shirt off, her lips leave mine and travel down my jaw to my neck.

I moan softly as she kneads my breasts through my shirt and gently bites my neck. I grip her thighs and quickly stand with her in my arms. I walk us to my bedroom and lie her down on the bed. She pulls me on top her and takes my shirt off. I quickly grab a condom from my nightstand then pull of the pair of boxers she's wearing. She pushes my shorts down and I shimmy out of them. I open the condom and roll it on then position myself between Quinn's legs. She pulls me into a kiss as I enter her, causing her to moan softly against my lips. I feel her bite my bottom lip and put her hands on my shoulders. I place my hands on either side of her to steady myself as I start to thrust into her. She feels exactly the way I remember. I thrust deeper inside her and she moans louder.

"Fuck." One perk of already having had sex with Quinn before, is that I know everything she likes and how she likes it. I speed up my thrusts but only slightly then circle my hips. Quinn bites her bottom lip and slides her hands to my back.

"More." She moans quietly. I thrust deeper and harder and moan as I feel her walls squeeze tighter around.

"Shit." I say as she lifts her hips, meeting my thrusts. I thrust harder, my pelvic bone hitting her clit. She drags her nails down my back roughly causing me to whimper. I love when she does that. I feel her legs wrap around me and I thrust faster.

"Fuck yes." She says and leans forward then bites my neck. When she lies back down I can hear her panting and I watch the rise and fall of her chest before I take her left nipple between my teeth.

"Oh god yes." I suck her nipple gently and lick over it before I let it go. Her breathing is heavier now and I can tell she's close to her climax. A few more thrusts throw her over the edge and slew of profanities fly out of her mouth as she orgasms. I follow right after her and she kisses me as I finish. I lie on her chest when we break apart and she rubs my back as we both catch our breath.

"That was very much needed." Quinn says and I nod against her.

"It was as good as I remember."

"I think it was better." She says and I shrug.

"Maybe."

"When is Aiden coming back exactly?" She asks and I lift my head to look at her.

"Around 3."

"So we have maybe 2 hours without him?" I nod then she does too.

"We better make the best of it then." She says then sits up and grabs the box of condoms from my nightstand. I chuckle and she smirks at me. I take the box from her and push her back on the bed.

"I love you." I say and she cups my face then smiles at me.

"I love you too." She kisses me softly and I feel myself smiling into the kiss.


End file.
